


My Mission

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bottom Gaara, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Top Naruto, Yaoi, Yuri, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara had been in love with Naruto for years. Now that there was peace in the ninja world, he was finally going to tell him. However, things keep going wrong. Making important friendships along the way, Gaara works his way to confessing to Naruto on his self given mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! A few things you need to know before you read this story!
> 
> It is a year after the war.  
> Gaara accepted Shukaku back after it and is once again the host of the One Tail.  
> This is a NaruGaa and a story of Gaara getting stronger friendships with the people around him.  
> This is a slow build.  
> Maybe Smut in later chapters, not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you BloatedCrayon for being such a amazing Bata reader!

Winter in the Leaf Village was always something beautiful to see. Covered in snow, the village glistened and brought a sense of peace and closeness to the villagers. A year had passed since the 4th Shinobi War and everyone was closer than ever, something the young Kazekage of the the Hidden Sand Village was grateful for. He let out a small sigh and watched his breath dissipate into the cold air. He was here on a mission, one he gave himself.

“Ok, it is too cold! I am not following you two around!” 

Gaara was brought away from his thoughts and looked back at a shivering Kankuro. The weather bothered all three of them but his brother voiced his opinion of it the most. The three of them stopped at an intersection and turned toward each other. Gaara double checked his position, planning his next route for the 3rd time just to make sure. “Gaara, you're a stick, shouldn't you be miserable too?” The redhead gave a small shrug.

“Kankuro, shut up will you? Just go meet up with Kiba already!” Temari snapped head to glare at her brother. Kankuro went still before glaring right back, scoffing loudly.

“What are you talking about, why would I do that?” He regretted his words immediately when both of his siblings gave him a blank look. “Shut up, I'll see you two at the hotel.” He stood there for a moment before turning away, starting down a road to their left. His siblings knew he wasn't going to be there.

“He's so weird today,” Temari grumbled, looking to her youngest sibling who gave a small smile. It was impossible not to smile back whenever Gaara smiled and she felt her lips reciprocate of their own accord. “So. Anywhere you need to be?” She asked, brushing snow off her shoulders. The redhead shook his head. His self-given mission didn't start just yet, he had some time to kill.

“No.”

“Alright. Well, I need to meet up with the girls,” Temari stated, watching her brother for a moment. Did any of them really know Gaara at all? She noticed lately that her younger brother made more of an effort to make friends. Specifically, Gaara was trying to get to know Naruto more. Maybe this was a good time for him to make even more friends. Making up her mind, she moved to stand beside him, smiling at him affectionately. He looked at her, eyes going wide at the sudden closeness. “How about you join me for once?”

“I wouldn't want to trouble y-”

“Gaara, come on. It wouldn't hurt to have more female friends.” Temari caught his elbow and started to drag him along. He only resisted for a second before falling into step beside her, a bit confused. This was not a situation he was used to. At all. “Naruto is on a mission. According to Shikamaru, he won't be back until this afternoon. You can hang out with your big sister can't you?” 

Gaara knew she would not take no for an answer. He let out a soft nod, giving up on any attempt to escape. When Temari made up her mind, it wasn't a good idea to try and change it.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

The girls all exchanged looks. It was very surprising to have Sabaku no Gaara sitting at the table with them. Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Temari always met up whenever their girlfriend from the sand village visited. They always met up in the new tea house closest to the Hokage building, since being rebuilt.

“Ah.. so how are you and Shikamaru doing?” Ino asked, looking to the older blond.

“Making sure he doesn't back into his lazy ways,” Temari replied sighing, resting her elbow on the table with her chin in her hand. Gaara folded his arms and looked at the menu on the table, only half listening to the women talk. He was happy for Temari and Shikamaru, though a little embarrassed. He didn't realize they were dating until they told him. He wasn't exactly good at the whole dating thing yet. he wouldn't know people were together until they outright said it. Green eyes examined the girls at the table. He wished he could be as open with his feelings as they were with each other.

“Where is Shikamaru anyway?” Temari asked.

“Oh, he is on a mission with Naruto. They will be back sometime today,” Ino replied and picked up her tea and took a small sip. At hearing the blond's name, Gaara glanced at her then looked back to the menu.

Naruto... he was the reason the Kazekage was here. During the war, he had come so close to losing his first real friend. The fear had been so great at the time, it made his chest ache. When Madara's moon eye jutsu had taken over everyone, he was with Naruto in his dream world. When the war ended, Gaara finally realized why this was, with a bit of help from his brother of course. He was hopelessly in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing he tried would stop his heart from wanting this feeling. What annoyed him however, was that Kankuro knew that his feelings for the blond were more than just friendship, before he himself figured it out.

Who would blame Gaara for feeling this way about him? Naruto was kind to everyone and his smile could light up a whole room. It was hard to feel depressed when he was around and he always seemed to sense whenever a friend was feeling down. Over the last year, the two of them had grown a lot closer and the blond even told Gaara that he viewed him as his best friend. He felt himself smiling at the table. It was hard not to smile while thinking about how he felt when Naruto told him that. It meant so much to him. However, he didn't know how Naruto would react if he ever knew. During this trip, although he hoped he could tell Neruto how he felt about him, the thought that he could push his feelings aside was becoming harder for him to accept.  
He was going to go through with it no matter what, he treated this personal mission just like any other he would carry out typically, he just hoped that he wouldn't lose his best friend over it.

“Were you smiling just now?” Ino's voice broke Gaara out of his thoughts and he looked at the woman. He noticed they were all staring at him with surprised expressions. The redhead stared back at them, not really sure what to say. Was it really so weird to people when he made expressions? “What were you smiling about?” Ino couldn't help but ask. Gaara stared at her a moment before giving a small shake of his head.

“It was nothing important,” Gaara stated, picking up the menu and covering his face, actually reading it this time. As if picking up the menu was a signal that the waitress needed to show up, she walked over and stopped beside the redhead. She gave him a quick glance over before putting on a sweet smile. She had long orange hair and looked to be around their age. She wore a black short skirt and a red shirt, the colors of the tea house.

“Hi, is everybody ready to order?” The woman asked, doing her best to give a flirty look to the young leader. Gaara looked down at the menu, showing no interested at all to the woman. Temari snorted, knowing full well her little brother didn't know he was being flirted with.

“I'll have a mint tea please,” Gaara replied, holding the menu up to her for her to take.

“Nothing to eat?”

“No, thank you.” Gaara folded his arms again once the menu was taken. She stared at him a long moment and the sand ninja raised a hairless brow, pausing a moment before speaking again. “Yes?”

“Are you the Kazekage?” She asked, not noticing the frown from Temari.

“Yes.” Gaara replied, holding back a small sigh.

“Oh wow! Your much cuter than I have been told! What are you doing in the leaf? Will you be here long?” She rambled and grinned sweetly at him, but before Gaara could even think of answering her questions, Temari leaned over in front of her brother.

“Could you just get him his tea?” Temari growled, narrowing her eyes in a glare that promised very bad things if the woman didn't leave. The waitress quickly nodded and left without a word, looking embarrassed as she ducked into the kitchen.

“Wow, that was awkward for everyone,” Sakura commented and shook her head, finding all this more funny than annoying. Temari sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“Oh, if only they knew..” Temari muttered, her words spiking the other ninja's interest.

“Knew what?” TenTen asked, raising an eye brow and glancing between the two siblings. Temari looked to Gaara. She didn't want to say it if he didn't want her to. They stared at each other for a moment before the Kazekage nodded, he didn't mind. Everyone at the table were successful ninja and allies and he trusted them. It was only back in his own village that he didn't want anyone knowing. He wasn't sure what the higher ups would think of a gay Kazekage.

“He's only interested in men.” Temari stated and their friends looked shocked.

“Whoa for real?” TenTen asked.

“Have you dated a guy yet?” Ino asked, leaning forward and looking to the redhead. Gaara blinked in surprise, not expecting this reaction, though he was happy that they didn't look disgusted with him. He knew that not everyone appreciated those who preferred the same gender. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at each of their faces. They all looked genuinely interested to know.

“Yes. But it didn't go well,” he admitted, resting his elbows on the table. An understanding sigh spread throughout the table.

“What happened?” Hinata asked softly, speaking what was on all of the girls' minds. Gaara looked to his sister wondering if this was normal talk with friends. She smiled at him in reassurance. Deciding to try and be more open with them, he cleared his throat.

“He's a ninja from our village, a year older then I am. He asked me on a date after delivering a scroll to my office.” Gaara paused as he thought over his next words. It felt weird to tell all of this to them. “The date..it was very awkward. We went to a restaurant and I really couldn't think of much to say. We couldn't keep a conversation going for very long.” It was so much easier to be around Naruto, he at least talked enough for the both of them and wasn't uncomfortable when he was quiet. “He walked me back to my office and..” He trailed off, this when it got embarrassing.

“What? What happened?” Sakura urged, watching the leader intently.

“He grabbed my shoulder suddenly and well.. he tried to kiss me. I mistook his quick action as a possible attack and my sand moved between us. He hit his nose. When he explained his actions, I apologized.” Gaara paused again, not sure if he really wanted to finish this story. He did however want to try and let these girls get to know him, By the way the girls leaned in towards him with obvious interest, Sakura’s jaw dropping slightly, he decided it was worth continuing. “I asked him why he would try something like that when our date hadn't gone very well. He said he could make... make it up to me with.. well.. intercourse,” He said and frowned looking down, nose slightly wrinkled. “When I declined, he got rather rude and I made sure to slam my office door in his face.”

“What a jerk! He deserved to be punched!” TenTen blurted, huffing.

“Me too, men can be such pigs,” Sakura said waving a hand. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Gaara assured, tilting his head slightly. This was kind of pleasant, talking to them like this. Though he was embarrassed to talk about it, he hadn’t expected to feel the weight of the incident disappear. They were being very supportive, which surprised him. His shoulders lowered as he relaxed more in his chair, not feeling so much like an outsider to their group.

“Wow, was that your first date.. like ever?” Ino asked. When the leader nodded, she shook her head. “Jeez that sucks, Gaara. Some people have no manners,” She explained. They looked up when the waitress returned with Gaara's tea, giving him an awkward smile but quickly left again when Temari glared at her. When she was out of earshot, the girls laughed quitely.

“You sure can scare 'em away huh?” TenTen said, smirking at Temari. The wind user shrugged and smirked back.

“Yes, a useful talent. Someone has to chase the weird girls away from Gaara. He appreciates it,” Temari teased and lifted a hand to ruffle her younger brothers hair. Gaara closed his eyes at the action but made no moves to get away. His siblings had become fond of messing with his hair like this. He could sense that the other ninja were growing more comfortable around him. That did actually make him happy. They started talking to him more easily, telling him some of their date stories. After  
an hour of hearing hilarious stories from the girls ranging from bad pick-up lines to eccentric male hairstyles, Gaara found himself feeling quite comfortable being a part of their conversation.

Gaara tapped his finger against his empty tea cup. He got curious and had asked about everyone's hobbies and was listening quietly as they each told him. He blinked when he sensed a strong chakra before a hand touched his shoulder. He didn't jump. He already knew who it was. Instead, he felt his heart beat faster.

“Hey Gaara, it’s been a while! What are you guys doing?” Naruto asked, looking around, then grinning down at the seated redhead. Gaara gave a small smile in return, he always felt a warmth in his chest when Naruto smiled at him.

“What? He can't hang out with us?” Sakura asked, raising an eye brow at him.

“Uh.. well yeah its just a little weird is all.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes. The whole table knew how dense Naruto could be sometimes. “Hey, you wanna get some ramen with me?” He asked Gaara adjusting his pack on his shoulder. Shikamaru was standing just outside, looking tired but when he noticed Temari, he smiled.

“Yes.. I would like that.” Gaara looked to the girls and gave a slight nod. “Thank you.”

“Anytime! You should hang out with us again sometime, we won't force you to eat ramen all the time like someone we all know,” Ino said with a playful glare to the other blond.

“Hey! Ramen is perfect!” Naruto protested and stepped back to give his friend room to get out of his seat. Gaara put his gourd back on his vest, saying one more goodbye before fallowing Naruto out.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

“Ahh man that always hits the spot!” Naruto said happily, rubbing his stomach as he walked beside Gaara. They were walking together through the village, both full and relaxed. “Hey we are close to my place, wanna hang out inside? It's getting colder now that its late.” To add to his point, he rubbed his arms.

“Sure,” Gaara replied, he was a bit cold as well. Even with his scarf and gloves, the cold still got to him. If he didn't find it so beautiful and relaxing he would avoid it the village this time of year, entirely.

“Dude I saw your brother and Kiba hanging out together when I came into the village. They sure spend a lot of time together whenever your brother is here. They together?” Naruto asked, setting his hands behind his head and side-glancing down to Gaara. The redhead frowned in thought. “Ah, sorry,” He said with a small laugh. “I keep forgetting you don't really read people that way.”

“Temari thinks they like each other.” Gaara commented, giving a small shrug.

“Ooh I bet they do. Kiba always whines about how far away he lives. I know he really likes hanging out with Kankuro and when y'all go home, he talks about him all the time.” Naruto was smirking, proud of himself for figuring out that the two ninja liked each other. He was sure of it! “Huh, come to think of it, so many of our friends are dating now. Like... oh! One of your sand ninja is dating Hinata, a girl.” This was news to Gaara, though it wasn't like anyone came to him to talk about what relationships were forming in the village, outside of Temari, who would talk about Shikamaru often.

“What is her girlfriend’s name?” Gaara asked, wondering which of his ninja was dating the Hyuga. Naruto seemed to have a very good grasp on what was happening around his village. This impressed the Kazekage. Maybe it was time he paid attention to that sort of thing in his own village. Naruto filled him on random happenings around the village as they made their way to the blond's home.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again BloatedCrayon for Bata reading this story!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little small. The next one will be much longer.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Gaara stopped by the door of Naruto’s house and pulled off his boots before following his friend into his home. He hung his scarf up and his coat, stuffing his gloves in the pocket. He went immediately into the living room and set his bag next to the couch, feeling more comfortable with the weight off his shoulder. After the war, Naruto had been given a bigger place with a few guest rooms and even a second floor. It was nice. Gaara looked around and stood as he noticed the blond had set up more pictures around the room. He walked over gave a small smile at all of the photos Naruto kept of his friends.

“We should take some pictures together!” Naruto said as he walked up behind him and looped his left arm around Gaara's shoulders. The redhead felt his cheeks warm at his touch. He was getting a little more used to being touched in general with the help of his sister, but it was still a slow process. Naruto made a point to hug him on and off, telling him he was giving him all the hugs he had missed out on as a kid. Gaara became reminded that It was small things like that Naruto did that made Gaara feel cared about. It was part of the reason Gaara fell for him a little more every time they saw each other. He shook himself out of his thoughts and decided it was best to stick to the subject of conversation.

“I.. guess we could do that.” Gaara said quietly, moving out of his hold to head to the kitchen before his heart began to start beating loudly enough for his shinobi friend to hear it. He had been to Naruto’s house so often that his friend had bought tea and kept it in the main cupboard just for him. Gaara's body didn't retain heat well in the cold. His sister made a point to tell him that it was probably because he was so thin. Either way, he was still freezing and some warm tea was just what he needed to warm himself up.

“We can go to the coolest places in the village and take the photos.. hmm… I need to make a list.” Naruto muttered as he walked into the kitchen after the redhead, sitting at a small table he had put in by the window. It was only big enough for two chairs, one of which had a huge crack on the back from an argument Naruto had with Sakura. Apparently, he didn't bother fixing it. His mind wandered to the memory Gaara had of Naruto telling the story to him quite animatedly, raising and flailing his arms around, the orange shirt he had been wearing that summer raising up just enough to show a bit of skin..

“Sooo Gaara...”

“Hm?” Gaara realized he had the kettle under the faucet in the sink but if he turned on the water, it wasn’t going to go anywhere into it. He moved it over the good 5 inches required to hit his mark and filled the tea pot with water. He put it on the stove, turning it on and standing beside it. His hands ached a little from how cold they were, he obviously didn’t have the kind of control over them that he should at the moment.

“Have you tried to go on any more dates?” Naruto asked. He was used to this type of conversation with his best friend, they were close enough that Gaara told him a lot of things. When he came out to him that he was gay, Naruto hadn't minded at all, instead he just grinned and gave him a hug. The leader had been so nervous how Naruto would react but the blond hadn't really thought much of it. Naruto never judged people on that kind of thing. “There’s got to be some guy who’s caught your attention out of the whole sand village... Who isn’t a selfish prick.” The leader glanced over at him fondly before looking back down at the tea pot.

“Not really,” Gaara replied softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. But that’s because nobody in his village was Naruto. He sighed, folding his arms again. Gaara felt the armor on his face crack and suddenly, there was a heart-shaped piece of sand on the counter top next to his empty teacup. 

“ _ **Couldn't you have fallen for someone who isn't an idiot?”**_ Gaara's shoulders tensed as a strong wild voice boomed inside of his head. It was only a matter of time until he heard from him. Without hesitation, Gaara clapped his hand over the pieces of sand, the sound of which made Naruto jump.

 _'He's not an idoit,'_ Gaara argued, tapping his fingers against his arm. Shukaku grumbled, the demon finding all of this annoying. During the war, Gaara and Shukaku had formed a sort of bond. With Naruto’s help, agreed to remain together for the rest of Gaara’s natural life. Since the day Shukaku was first extracted, Gaara had gotten considerably stronger in body and spirit and was able to handle the burden that came with being the jinchuriki of this particular tail. He knew the Shukaku well. He knew that sometimes, he could be a real pain in the ass.

Gaara tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder suddenly and he jerked his head up right into a pair of striking blue eyes.

“Talking to Shukaku?” Naruto asked, getting a slight nod in response. “Hey when is he gonna let me talk to him? Bee and I talk to each other’s tailed beasts all the time.”

“Another time maybe,” Gaara said simply. The truth was, he didn't want Shukaku blurting out to Naruto how he felt about him. Shukaku didn’t understand hardly any of the delicacies of human social interaction and was annoyed with how long it was taking his host to confess to the nine tail’s jinchuuriki.

“Gaara, your armor is chipping.”

“It happens when I’m cold,” Gaara said a little too quickly. It was definitely that reason and not that he had no idea if Naruto noticed the shape of the chip in his sand armor before he mended it with his chakra or not.

“Uh huh.. hey wait a second!” Naruto reached up to his friend’s face, poking his cheek. When he felt the rough sand armor he pouted. “Really? I thought we agreed you don't wear it around me!” He poked a little harder and frowned, his lower lip pouting. Gaara sighed and lightly batted the hand away.

“Alright..” Gaara closed his eyes, taking in a soft breath before his sand armor cracked then fell away from him, flowing down then up toward the gourd on Gaara’s back. The cork popping up to let the sand pass under it before moving back into place. Naruto gave him a satisfied grin. It let Naruto know just how much Gaara trusted him.

“You look better without it.” Naruto stated, reaching up again without thinking and poked his friend’s cheek again. Gaara closed one eye, heart beating a little faster at the simple touch. The blond paused for a moment before he curled his finger and rubbed his knuckle along the redhead's pale cheek. Green eyes widened and Gaara felt his cheeks warm. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it felt.. it felt nice. He resisted leaning into the touch, though he didn’t want to. “What are you...” The teapot suddenly started to whistle and Naruto pulled his hand away. “Uh.. sorry. Your just like super weirdly soft. I think you wear that armor to much.” Naruto turned away and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and handed it to him.

“Weirdly soft..? You’re as good with words as ever,” Gaara said, trying to lighten the mood. Naruto grinned back at him and shrugged, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. He could see Naruto looked like he had weirded himself out. Naruto was confusing. He could be very physical sometimes, He wished he could just tell Naruto he didn't keep his armor on around him because he didn’t trust him. it was because just a simple touch from him made his heart race.

“Oh wanna watch a movie? I just bought this awesome one, its just.. so freaking cool.” Naruto gushed, quickly leaving the kitchen to retrieve the movie. Gaara let out a small snort, amused with how hyper the blond could get over things. Gaara was never annoyed when Naruto got hyper, he liked seeing him happy. The leader went into the living room and took a seat on the couch, watching the leaf ninja looking through his movie collection. Naruto made it a point to make Gaara watch a movie whenever he visited, the blond reasoned that it was a tragedy his best friend didn't watch any movies when he was a kid. There was a lot Gaara didn't do as a kid and Naruto kept trying to show him all that he missed. “You need more hobbies besides growing cactuses.”

“I read.”

“And?”

“I draw sometimes.” Gaara stated, busying himself with taking the gourd off and setting it next to the couch on the floor. Naruto plopped down beside him and pushed play on the remote. “What is this one about? Horror?” Naruto snapped his head over at him in time to see the redhead smirking just slightly at him.

“Never! You know I hate horror!” Naruto gave a shudder just thinking about some of the movies his friends made him watch. He had been so embarrassed when he freaked out watching one with Gaara, he kept jumping at everything for the rest of the day. It was rare for Gaara to laugh but that day, the Kazekage couldn’t help himself a few times.

“I'm very aware your dislike for them. For someone who hosts the nine tails, you are very easy to scare with ghost stories.” Gaara smirked a little wider, amused by the glare the blond gave him. “AH!” Naruto froze.  
He jerked his head around just in time to see sand hand quickly retreat under the couch. He finally realized it was Gaara’s sand that brushed his shoulder. “You jerk!” He grabbed the nearest pillow and swung it at the redhead. Gaara dodged it easily so it hit the back of the couch instead, highly amused. Naruto pouted for a second before a sudden idea hit him. He gave the other male a wide smirk, moving onto his knees. Gaara grew a bit concerned at that look, he knew it meant trouble.

“Naruto..” Gaara started, gasping in surprise when the slightly bigger ninja suddenly shoved him onto his back, bouncing slightly on the couch. “Naru-” The blond straddled his hips and the leader tensed up, heart starting to race. Before he could say anything Naruto's hands were at his sides and started pressing his fingers in at different angles. Gaara at first wasn't sure what he was trying to do before he felt a weird feeling from the movements, his body autocratically trying to squirm away. “W-What are you-ah!”

“I'm tickling you! Accept your fate!” Naruto yelled, grinning as the found the spots on Gaara's sides that started to make the redhead laugh. He hadn't heard the redhead laugh so loudly before. Was it weird for him to notice that he found Gaara’s laugh kind of cute? He paused in his movements, shocked for thinking something like that. Gaara's hands pushed at his shoulders, the redhead taking this moment to try and free himself. “Nope!” Naruto chuckled and attacked Gaara's sides again, the redhead grunting then laughing again.

“N-Naruto! Hahaa.. stop!” Gaara gasped, cheeks reddening and body squirming more under the blond. No one had ever tickled him before so it was a strange new feeling, not something he was sure he liked. Naruto kept up with the torture though, one of his hands sliding down. He pressed his hand under the coat and vest, moving his hand under a shirt he felt there and touching smooth skin, trying to find a better spot to tickle. Gaara jerked hard when that hand touched his bare skin and he sat up quickly, At the same moment, Naruto had leaned over him to gloat and they ended up hitting their forehead's together with a loud crack.

“Ow! Shit.” Naruto lifted both hands to his forehead and held it, opening one eye to look at Gaara who was doing the same. “Haha you ok?”

“Y-Yes.” Gaara wheezed, hearing the redhead sound like that made Naruto start laughing. Green eyes narrowed slightly, keeping his hands on his forehead and blushing at the blond still over him.

“I'm sorry, here let me see.” Naruto said, stifling his laughter. He reached down and took hold of Gaara's thin wrists, pulled his hands away from his forehead and looked at the reddening skin. “Well, no broken skin, not like our first head butt.” He said, his smile becoming more gentle. Gaara swallowed, feeling himself blush harder at all this. Naruto on top of him.. and smiling at him.

“Please.. get off of me.” Gaara said quietly, looking away from him. Confused blue eyes blinked twice before the blond jumped off him immediately.

“Ah! I'm sorry!” Naruto waved his hands, eyes wide. “I sometimes forget you’re not really used to people touching you all that much.” He now felt a little bad for his tickle attack.

“It's fine,” Gaara mumbled, waiting for himself to stop blushing before looking at his friend again. To lighten the mood, he grabbed the pillow from before and tossed it at the blond, hitting him perfectly in the face. Naruto laughed and scooped it up, waiting for Gaara to sit up before sitting beside him once more.

“Someday I'll get you used to rough housing, Lee and I do that all the time.” Naruto smirked and rewound the movie since they had missed the opening.

“I am guessing things get broken?” Gaara asked, making the other jinchuuriki chuckle and shrug.

“Ok movie time, you got to watch it!” Naruto orderd, waiting for his friend to nod before relaxing into the couch.

_**o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o** _

Halfway through the movie, it was the blond who fell asleep, head tilted back on the cushions. Gaara looked at him instead of the movie, giving a small smile. Naruto was so handsome. It was always hard not to stare at him. He didn't understand how Naruto was still single, he just had so much love to give. His personalty so bright, he was a sun in everyone’s lives, he brought warmth to everyone. He lifted his hands to rub at his temples. _‘I have been reading to many novels to be thinking something like that,’_ He thought to himself, feeling embarrassed with himself.

He looked back up at the blond beside him. Naruto had gotten taller again. Gaara really tried to resist but he couldn't for long. He slowly reached up and touched the blond bangs. He rarely saw his friend without his headband. It was a good look, he thought. Gaara moved until he was sitting side ways on the couch so he wasn't straining his neck, his gaze moving down to his friend’s arm... the one he had lost. He set his hand over the prosthetic wrapped in bandages, eyes saddening at it's cold feel. The blond didn't seem to be put off at all by the missing limb, in fact he had never heard Naruto say anything about it at all. It moved with him so well too. No one would know looking at him that he had lost his arm at all, he had truly mastered it. This however didn’t surprise him.

Gaara lightly gripped the hand under his, wanting so badly to lay his head on Naruto's shoulder, to feel that warmth that he always gave off, but he didn't want to press his luck. Instead he released his hand and scooted to the other end of the couch, laying back and curling onto his side to watch the movie instead. _'I want to tell him so badly,’_ He thought, _‘The pain in my heart gets worse every day..'_ He sighed deeply, glancing at Naruto again before looking back to the screen. Soon, he felt his eyes get heavy and without noticing, drifted to sleep.

_**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked! What you would like to see more of! ^^ Will be doing my best to update this often. Still working on my stories as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you like or if you have a idea for something you would like to see in later chapters! I always appreciate ideas and suggestions!

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

When Gaara awoke, the first thing he noticed was that what he was laying on something much softer than the couch. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times in confusion as he took in his surroundings. He was in a bed with a bright orange blanket over him. Naruto's bed, he figured, by the blanket alone. He looked around the room. He hadn’t actually been in his friend’s room before, but he took this opportunity to look around. It was much nicer than the small apartment he had before. There was a desk near the door with a green lamp on it. It amused him to see a crack in the glass around it. A poster of a fox hung down above the headboard of the bed and a book shelf with comics sat next to the desk. Gaara slowly sat up, the orange blanket falling off him. He shivered when he felt cold air hit his skin and looked down at himself, his coat and vest were gone and he was in the black t-shirt he wore under. _'Well then. It sure is cold in here,'_ He thought, looking to the window to see the snow was coming down hard outside. The door opened and Gaara looked over at the blond as he entered the room.

“Oh hey your up, morning!” Naruto said cheerfully and sat on the bed by his legs. “Soo hope you don't mind ramen for breakfast cause.. I forgot to go shopping again and that's all that is in the house besides popcorn.”

“That is fine with me. I like your ramen anyway.” Gaara wrapped his arms around himself, he could see his breath just slightly. Naruto took note of this and jumped up.

“Come on, I have the heat going in the living room!” Naruto said, going to the door. Gaara pulled the blankets off himself, shivering at the feeling of the cold wood under his feet as he stood from the comfortable bed. It felt much better than his own bed, his mattress hard from not being used very often. Naruto's bed was well used and felt wonderful on his tense muscles. All of his stress he stored in his shoulders, so the amazing sleep he had just gotten really helped.

“You... moved me,” Gaara said quietly once they were in the living room, rubbing his bare arms. He noticed the blanket on the back of the couch and grabbed it, wrapping it around himself and sitting down.

“Yeah Gaara, you are super freaking light. You need to put on some weight dude,” Naruto teased, going into the kitchen. “It was no effort at all to move you.” Gaara felt his face warm and he rubbed a hand over his cheek. This was a bit embarrassing for him.

“Where did you put my vest and coat?” Gaara asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms under the blanket. The thought of Naruto undressing him crept up on him in the back of his mind and made his face feel suddenly very hot and he hung his head to hide his face. _**“You’re ridiculous.. he only removed two layers from you and you’re so embarrassed,”**_ Shukaku sighed, the beast finding it annoying that Gaara had yet to complete the mission he set out to do in the first place. “If he refuses you at being your mate, find someone else, someone who isn't so slow,” The demon added. His host chose to ignore him, focusing on the blond who came back into the room with his coat and vest in hand.

“I know I get super uncomfortable when I sleep in my jacket, so I didn't want you to have a bad sleep. You know.. since you don't sleep very much.” Naruto explained and set the clothing down next to the redhead, “But when you do, you are out like a light!” He then stretched his arms over his head and yawned. 

“I was just really worn out from the trip here.” Gaara shrugged off the blanket and pulled on his coat, zipping it up and feeling much more comfortable with his bare arms covered, meanwhile, the kettle in the kitchen made a loud whistling sound and the blond quickly went to it. Gaara hoped his siblings were not worried about him, he should probably head to the hotel soon and see them. The leader stood and then went into the kitchen, sitting at the table. He planned on going, just not yet. He wanted to keep talking with Naruto for awhile longer.

“I slept very well actually,” Gaara admitted, tilting his head from side to side, stretching the muscles in his neck. Naruto looked over at him and smirked, amused as he watched him.

“You kinda look like a cat when you do that.” The blond teased, watching a crease appear between the leader’s eyes.

“At least your not calling me a raccoon,” Gaara replied, folding his arms onto the table. Naruto walked over and set a cup down in front of his friend and poured his tea. “Thank you.” Gaara wrapped his fingers around the cup, enjoying the warmth from it. He always got extra cold in the mornings. It annoyed him greatly. Gaara sat up straighter as he remembered something he wanted to tell his friend. “Naruto.”

“Hm?”

“I want to teach you a jutsu.”

No, it wouldn’t be that, not yet.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o Three hours later 0o0o0o0o0o** _

Gaara left, leaving Naruto to keep trying the jutsu he had just taught him. He had a feeling the blond might be there all day trying by the way things went. It took the leader a little while to make and perfect that jutsu. He found the inn that his siblings were supposed to be staying at but found no one registered under either of their names. Did they spend the night somewhere else? With someone else? Usually, they always stayed here at the Dragonfly inn, a beautiful red and gold painted building with three floors and an expansive garden surrounding the property. It was where honored guests of the Hokage would stay, a Daiyamo or anyone with an important title. Gaara bought a room anyway and asked the woman at the front desk to give his silbings the other two keys if and when they did finally show up. He wasn't going to go looking for them.

Gaara pocketed his key and walked up the stairs to the top floor. He found his room and unlocked the door, slipping in and closing it behind him. He walked down a small hallway into the living room area lavishly decorated with red and gold furniture. The kitchen over looked the living room and the other door he knew was a bathroom. There were two long couches opposite of each other on either side of dark red coffee table, a large flat screen TV on the wall with paintings of dragonflies also covering the red wall. He squinted slightly. This room was really bright. The gold painted things in this room weren’t very gentle on the eyes. He hoped the bedrooms weren’t decorated similarly. He looked over across the room at three doors with silver kanji on them, reading _‘dreams,’_ bedrooms no doubt. He picked the door on the left and opened it, looking in.

Everything was gold, not real gold of course but painted and themed. Bed, furniture, walls, carpet, all gold. He squinted again, no way was he sleeping in this room. _'Kankuro gets this room.'_ He decided. He could give up the large room if it meant avoiding that eye sore. All of the rooms had their own private bathrooms anyway. He picked the least offensive room which was decorated entirely red. A little overwhelming, but it wouldn't give him a head ache at least. He dropped his bag on the bed and unpacked a few things.

The question was what to do now? He came here to check in with his siblings but they weren't around. If he were in another village, he would be concerned but he trusted this village. He would probably be fine on his own. Should he return back to Naruto's house? He rubbed his hands over his face. He had said this was his vacation when really, he had come here to try and confess to the hyper active Hero of the Leaf. He had to at least also try and relax since trying to get the courage and find the right moment for something like this was stressing the poor Kazekage out. The person he always asked advice on this wasn't here, his brother was somewhere out in the village. Maybe he would write Naruto a letter. That could be easier, he could just hand it to him. He got up and sat at the desk near the door, pulling open a drawer and finding a pad a paper along with a pen.

“I can do this,” He said to the silent room and picked up the pen.

_**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0** _

 

“I feel a walk would be in my best interest,” Gaara muttered to himself, getting up and stretching. He opened his bag and changed into a long sleeve red button up shirt and red pants. Taking out a brown thick belt he put that around his hips and then summoned sand out of his gourd, making a smaller one that fit nicely on his hip. He set his vest and long coat back into his bag before zipping it up. He switched back and forth a lot between the two outfits. Letter folded up neatly in his pocket. He stepped out of the inn and walked over to the front gate. He still was not sure what to do at this moment. He didn't want to just fallow Naruto around like some love sick... He couldn't really think of a word for that. As he turned onto the street, he closed his eyes before walking into something very tall and solid.

“Oh! Gaara-Kun!” The Kazekage looked up at the very friendly smile of Rock Lee.

“Sorry.” Gaara apologized, they seemed to do this a lot since becoming friends. They ran into eachother at least a few times every time he visited. 

“No worries, I had no idea you would be visiting. It is good to see you again!” Lee said cheerfully, reaching out to pat his shoulder.

“Good to see you to Lee.” Gaara greeted, actually very glad to see the leaf ninja. He had bonded close to him as well. Naruto and Lee were his closest friends in the leaf village. “Are you busy?”

“Not at the moment, I just finished my afternoon training with Gai Sensei! why do you ask?”

“Want to join me for some hot chocolate?” Gaara asked, grateful for his friend’s company. That earned him a happy grin from the older ninja.

“Of course! We can catch up!” Lee said loudly, giving him a thumbs up. Gaara gave a small smile in return.

_**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0** _

“Vacation… does that mean you won't train at all with me while your here?” Lee asked, pouting slightly. They walked through the market area of the village, hot chocolate warming their hands.

“If you really want to, we can. Just not today,” Gaara replied, green eyes looking amused.

“Yosh! I look forward to it!” Lee said, perking back up again. Hanging out with Lee helped calm Gaara's nerves, he felt more confident about giving the letter to Naruto. He had rewritten it six times, crossing out things and regretting what he wrote, or judging every word he put down. The redhead for what felt like the 100th time slipped his fingers into his pocket to make sure the letter was still there, he had this fear it would fall out and be ruined. Lee raised an eye brow, he noticed this and wondered what was in his pocket that was so important.

“Hey guys!” Gaara froze at that voice, the leaf ninja beside him pausing as well and looking at the redhead in confusion. “Did you meet up with your siblings?” Naruto asked, coming to a stop behind the duo.

“No, they weren't there.” Gaara replied, turning around to face the blond. His expression forced calm, though his eyes were nervous. Was this really the best time? To try to do it now? He felt his heart rate pick up and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. _'This is why I came here.. a letter.. will be easier.'_ He thought, opening his eyes again and focusing on the blond. “Naruto.. could I pull you aside for a moment.. there is something I need to give you.” He said, his tone serious to let the blond know this was important.

“Sure Gaara..” Naruto agreed, eye brows drawn together in slight concern. Wondering what was up with the Kazekage.

“I will wait here.” Lee said, smiling at them. They nodded and walked into a nearby alleyway, not exactly the place Gaara wanted to do this but it was better then nothing.

“What do you wanna give me?” Naruto asked, watching the redhead across from him. Gaara was shifting his weight from foot to foot, remaining silent for the moment as he thought of what best to say. He didn't want to screw this up. This was so important to him! He stared into the cup in his hand, willing up the courage. Naruto was patient, understanding that sometimes it took a bit for Gaara to tell him things. He had learned this when the Kazekage was first starting to open up to him.

“I.. need you to read something..” Gaara said slowly, hesitating before reaching into his pocket. His fingers brushing over the paper, taking in a long deep breath he pulled it from his pocket. It was two pages folded neatly together. Naruto looked confused before holding out his hand for it. Gaara stared at his hand a moment. _'Come on.. your the Kazekage.. act like one..'_ He thought, biting his lip before lifting his hand. The paper just brushed Naruto's fingers when Gaara took notice of his friends charka.

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Your a clone..” Gaara finally met his eyes, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, wow you can always tell.” Naruto said, smiling and shrugging. “I'm still training at home, I needed to turn a scroll back in to Kakashi.” He explained.

“Oh..” Gaara winced, of course that was just his luck.

“What? Come on Gaara, so what? I still get the memorys no matter what y'know.” Naruto stated, reaching out and grabbing the other end of the letter.

“No.. Naruto this is... it's.. never mind.” Gaara pulled it away but the corner tore making him quickly let go so not to rip it farther. Naruto also let go out of surprise at the sound.

“Whoa sorry.” Naruto watched the letter land on the snow between them then looked back at the redhead. Gaara was looking down at it. He should have checked his charka, he didn't want to give the letter to one of his clones. He wanted the real Naruto to read it. “Gaara? What this about-” The clone suddenly poofed, startling the redhead and making him grip tighter on his cup. The cup crumpled inward and the steaming liquid spilled out over his hand.

“Damn!” Gaara hissed in pain and dropped the cup, quickly shaking off his hand. He then felt like a weight had just dropped in his stomach and he looked down, the hot chocolate had spilled all over the letter. 'No!' He quickly squatted down and picked the cup off it, tossing it aside and picking up the soaked letter. His eyes saddened at the sight of it. “..Damn..” He repeated, dropping the letter back on the ground and leaning back on the wall behind him, taking more weight of his toes. He wrapped his arms around himself and hung his head, eyes closing. _'It.. wasn't a very good idea to begin with..'_ He thought, sighing deeply. He felt like a idiot, he was trying to force himself not to be upset over the ruined letter.

“Gaara..?” Lee slowly walked over, looking down at the Kazekage.

“I...just need a minute..” Gaara said quietly, not lifting his head. Lee stared at him for a moment before looking at the ruined letter, raising an eye brow he silently reached down and picked it up. Reading what he could of the smeared ink.

“You are... in love with Naruto...”

“W-What?” Gaara snapped his head up to see the letter in Lee's hands, he looked higher to his friends face. Lee stared back at him.

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Gaara told him everything, when he first started to have these feelings and at the point Kankuro helped him figured it was love he felt for Naruto after the war. That he was in the leaf to try and confess his feelings to the blond, how hard this was for Gaara. They were sitting in a tea house, dango on the plates in front of them. Lee was listening quietly, not saying a word and waiting for Gaara to finish speaking. When the leader finally stopped speaking and instead decided to stare into his tea cup Lee spoke up.

“So long you have felt this way..” Lee reached across the table to place his hand on the leader's arm that was resting on the tabletop, giving a comforting squeeze. “Knowing you have been so lonely.. pains me to hear. I am sorry Gaara..” He said, eyes caring.

“It's alright Lee.. it's not exactly a new feeling..” Gaara admitted, lifting his cup and taking a long sip of his tea. Lee winced at that and looked down at the table for a moment. Suddenly he smacked his hands on it, making the redhead look at him in surprise.

“No no no! This cannot stay this way! Gaara please let me help you in your youthful goal!” Lee pleaded, his expression showing he wasn't going to take no for answerer. Gaara was his best friend, after Neji's death the two ninja had gotten to know each other then before becoming close friends. Gaara's friendship meant a lot to Lee and if he saw his friend was unhappy like hell he would let him stay that way. Not if he could help it! “Trust me Gaara.” The leader stared at him for a long moment before giving as small nod.

“It's not like I can really say no to you Rock Lee..” Gaara said, giving him a small smile.

“Ha! Nope, my youthful passion is just to strong.” Lee said with a smirk. “Ok, as a cheer up.” He added and held his fist out in front of Gaara. The redhead stared a moment before lifting his fist as well. “Rock paper scissors go!” Lee made the sign for scissors at the same time Gaara did rock. “AH!”

“Heh.. well maybe I'm not fully out of my luck today.” Gaara said, smiling more easily now.

“Darn it.” Lee took out a little black book from his kunai pouch, opening it. He turned a few pages before making a line on Gaara's page, he was ahead by 700 and Lee was at 698.

“Am I wining?” Gaara asked, eyes playful as he leaned forward to look at the book.

“Yes, but not for long!” Lee snapped the book shut and grinned back at him. He was glad to see he had succeeded in cheering the Kazekage up, at least for the moment.

_**O0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out if I should make the chapters longer or shorter. Sorry I have to use a weekend schedule but things are super stressful around here. A lot of family drama... but doing my best to stay strong. Thanks for all the kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^_^ this chapter is dedicated to dramaticfishtart, thank you always for your kindness!
> 
> Please let me know what you liked, it really helps a writer when you share your thoughts with them on their stories.

The leader had gone back to inn after talking with Lee for awhile, stepping into the room and finding that still his siblings weren't there. 'It's getting late, I wonder what they are up to..' He thought, taking his gourd off his hip and setting it on the bedside table. He summoned a bit of sand out, focusing and a small form of Shukaku was made. He tapped his fingers to it and walked over to his suitcase. The golden eyes opened and the demon glanced around for a moment, focusing on Gaara when the zipper was heard when the leader opened his bag.

“Ahh, I'm sooo bored.” Shukaku complained, jumping on the bed and stretching out on it.

“Well you have to stay bored for awhile.” Gaara remarked, taking off his winter clothing and hanging them on a hook by the bedroom door.

“Come on baby, why not have a spar with someone? Something interesting.. anything!” Shukaku whined, gold eyes looking up at his host. “You sure you don't want me to tell that fox brat you love him?” Gaara paused in unbuttoning his shirt and frowned at him.

“No, and you promised you would behave.” Gaara said sternly, finishing with the buttons and shrugging off his shirt. Under it he wore another shirt which made his demon roll his eyes. It was almost annoying how easily Gaara got cold. “Shukaku.. could you please turn on that heater?” The redhead asked, pointing to the heater under the window. Shukaku fallowed his gaze and then jumped off the bed, padding over to the heater and jumping onto the window sill. He used the tip of his tail to flip up the panel and then reached down to poke at the settings. It hummed to life as the demon turned it on.

“Why can't you ever ask me to do something complicated?” Shukaku complained, his tail smacking the panel shut. Gaara rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, a shiver going up his spine as the cold air hit his bare skin. “What am I supposed to do while your in the shower?”

“Don't break anything.” Gaara said simply, opening his belt and unbuckling his pants. Shukaku blinked as he sensed a chakra outside the glass doors that led out to the balcony. Using a bit of sand he unlocked the door and the sand pushed it open. Gaara shivered at feeling cold air rush into the room, sighing he turned around to see what his demon was up to. He then sensed someone was there and sand shot out of his gourd.

“AH! Whoa Gaara it's me!” The sand froze in mid air and Naruto ducked under it and into the room. They stared at each other in surprise for a few seconds before the redhead felt his face turn red, he quickly turned around so his back was to him and folded his arms. Naruto's gaze moved down to the scar on the leaders lower back, eye brows drawing together as he focused on it.

“There is a front door to this place Naruto.” Gaara said, keeping his gaze forward and moving his sand to him to form a wall between them.

“Uh.. yeah well that's the booring way, I'm a ninja I would rather take the fun way.” Naruto said, clearing his throat. “You-”

“If your going to comment on my body I will throw you out of here with my sand, with no hesitation.” Gaara threatened, making Naruto rethink his choices.

“Soo anyway, I had to show you! I figured it out!” Naruto said, watching a pale arm reach past the wall to grab the black t-shirt off the bed before disappearing back behind the sand. The blond rolled his eyes, he never knew any guy more body shy then Gaara.

“What?” Gaara pulled on his shirt and buckled his pants, letting the sand wall down. He looked down to see a orange fox standing beside the blond, nine tails swaying slightly. “Oh.. oh wow Naruto that really is amazing.” He praised, he really shouldn't be surprised. Naruto was a amazing ninja. Gaara opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped by the blond nearly knocking him over in a hug, right away he felt himself blush as his sand steadied them to keep them from falling over.

“Thank you so much Gaara!” Naruto said happily, squeezing him tightly. He felt the redhead shyly return the hug and chuckled happily. Shukaku was staring at the fox, leaping over to land on the bed. They stared at each other for a few moments before Shukaku scoffed.

“You have a problem tanuki?” Kurama growled, eyes narrowing as he jumped onto the bed as well.

“Well I didn't till you got here stupid fox.” Shukaku grumbled, tail flicking in annoyance. Naruto finally released the Kazekage and sat on the corner of the bed, folding his arms behind his head and grinning at the demons.

“Don't pick a fight Shukaku.” Gaara said sternly, crossing his arms and leaning down to be closer to his demon. “Behave.”

“Hey don't expect me to play all nice for him!” Shukaku snapped, glaring at his host. Gaara sighed softly and looked past Shukaku to see the nine tails was watching him. The leader straightened up, wondering why the fox was staring so intently. Kurama walked to the end of the bed, sitting down and curling two of his tails around his paws.

“Thank you for saving Naruto..” Kurama said gratefully, surprising both the young jinchuuriki. Gaara stared down at him, eyes slightly widened. He thought back to the war, when Kurama had told him how to save Naruto before the fox was ripped out of the blonds body.

“I.. I should be thanking you, I only did as you asked of me..” Gaara said, setting his hands at his sides and bowing slightly. Kurama looked a bit surprised at this, staring at the leader.

“Tch, bowing to that useless old fox, how degrading.” Shukaku grumbled, looking even more annoyed and narrowing his gold eyes. Naruto smirked, he found an annoyed Shukaku to be pretty funny. It was interesting how opposite their demons were to them. Gaara was so calm and collected, it was hard to make him angry. Shukaku had a temper and was a kind of a spazz in Naruto's opinion. Kurama was super calm while Naruto wasn't, his demon liking to think things though while Naruto rushed in head first.

“Hm..” Kurama seemed to be thinking something over, which made the redhead shift his weight from foot to foot. Gaara wasn't nervous or something like that, he was more curious what the demon was thinking about while staring at him like that.

“Were you about to shower or something when I came in?” Naruto asked randomly, bending down to take off his shoes and then shrugged off his coat.

“Yes..”

“Oh, well go ahead. I can wait here.” Naruto said, picking up the TV remote and tossing his coat onto the chair that was in front of the desk. The sand ninja looked a bit confused, wrinklies appearing between his eyes showing his bewilderment. Naruto chuckled at his friends expression. “I wanna keep hanging out, I don't even know how long it will be till next time we get to see each other. So we can just sit around here for awhile.” He explained, laying back on the bed and flipped on the TV.

“Ok.. I'll try not to be long.” Gaara said, feeling happy at this. He got a clean change of clothing from his bag and what he needed for the shower, taking one more look at Naruto before going into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him. He let himself smile as he set everything on the long counter top, the bathroom had red and white tile. A large mirror along with a big tub, a shower with glass doors and a fancy looking toilet under a large dragon painting. He undressed again but fully this time, folding his clothing and setting it on the toilet back. He knew there was a washer and dryer in hallway, he would used it later. Opening the clear glass door he lent in to turn on the shower, ignoring the coldness of the room as he figured out how to get the water to warm.

Once the water was running and the sound of it echoing around the room he lent out, shaking off the cold water from his arm. He went and stood by the counter as he waited for the the water to warm, turning and looking at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his arms to try and retain some heat, his eyes went to the scar on his shoulder. The scar which Sasuke gave him from the exams. He sighed and lifted his hand to run his fingers over the raised scar, it was a burn with a hole in the middle, a very ugly scar. On his opposite shoulder a few inches from his neck was another scar, one from a blade. That one he didn't mind so much, he got it fighting to protect his friends. He gave a small smile, thinking back on that day. He also met Matsuri during all that to.

He moved his hand to touch that scar, thinking of what Naruto said. He had called him his precious friend. He remembered how shocked he was to hear those words, how much it meant to him. He pressed his fingers against the scar and let out a breathless laugh. Closing his eyes and leaning his hip against the counter. Thinking back on that maybe that's when his crush first started on the blond, watching Naruto fight so hard to save him. Afterwords they ended up being in the same hospital room. Opening his eyes he went to the shower and tested the water, feeling it was warm he got in. As he washed his body he let himself get lost in his memories.

_**O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

 

A much younger Gaara lay in a hospital bed, resisting the urge to poke at the wrappings around his neck. He didn't like that he woke up here, he has never liked hospitals even if he very rarely had to be treated in one. The small of them always bothered him, the dull white walls and the fake smiles from the staff. _'At least everyone is safe and we got Matsuri back..'_ He thought, shifting a little. He wished he could lay on his side but he had wounds on ether side of his body so he was stuck laying on his back. It had been a few minutes since Naruto's teacher had left. From what he overheard he was going to look into this.. Akatsuki group they spoke of. He was brought out of his thoughts from feeling his throat was really dry, glancing to the side he saw a cup of water sitting on a little table beside his bed.

Gaara lifted his arm and reached out, his fingers just brushing the glass when he suddenly felt a painful throb from the gash in his shoulder. He gasped in pain and his hand knocked the cup over instead, it spilling over and getting water on the floor. He lifted his other hand to grip his shoulder, eyes closed tightly and teeth gritted. The curtain beside his bed was pull aside, the sound of the rings at the top scrapping along the bar made him open his eyes. Looking up at a pair of concerned and slightly surprised blue eyes.

“Gaara? Whoa I didn't even know you were in here to.” Naruto said, stepping closer and setting his hands on the side of the bed, leaning over the redhead. “Did you reopen that?” He asked, frowning in worry. Seeing the blond worry about him made a odd feeling of warmth spread in his chest.

“I...I don't think so..” Gaara replied quietly, his voice sounding like he had swallowed the sand he wielded. Naruto raised his eye brows and looked at the spill water.

“I'll be right back.” Naruto picked up the cup and went into the bathroom. The sand ninja lowered his hand from his shoulder, glancing at his fingers. No blood to his relief, he couldn't stand seeing it. He could handle seeing other people's blood, just not his own. It made him sick to his stomach, like he might vomit if he looked at it to long. It also made him feel like he might have a panic attack, he was glad it hadn't distracted him in the battle. His focus had been on suppressing Shukaku and protecting his friends. “Back!” Naruto announced, now standing again next to the redhead's bed with a full glass of water. Gaara looked at him then at the cup. This was going to take effort.

Gaara moved his good arm under himself, taking in a deep breath before starting to push himself into a sitting position. Only to grit his teeth in pain and lay right back down, the wounds in his sides feeling like someone pressed a hot iron into them when ever he moved. Naruto frowned and set the cup down, he grabbed a extra pillow from his bed then returned to Gaara.

“Here, let me.” Naruto slid his hand under Gaara's shoulders blades, pausing when he saw Gaara flinch at his touch. He blinked in surprise at the others reaction, then slowly helped Gaara sit up, stacking pillows behind him before laying him back on them. He was halfway sitting up now, at a position he wouldn't choke. “Water.” Naruto said and picked up the cup, holding it out to him. Gaara lifted his good arm this time and took the cup, sipping the water slowly.

“Thank you..” Gaara said gratefully, the soreness fading somewhat. He finished the whole glass before handing the blond the cup which was put on the table again. There was an awkward moment of silence where both teens didn't know what to say to each other. Gaara looking at his hands resting in his lap and Naruto scratching the side of his nose, his gaze on the wall above the sand ninja.

“You and I haven't really had a chance to hang out.” Naruto blurted, moving and sitting on the bed next to the future Kazekage's knees. The redhead stared back at him, his face not expressionless but openly tired.

“Hang out..?”

“Yeah! What friends do!” Naruto explained, pausing at seeing Gaara's eyes widen slightly at the word _**'friends'**_. 

“Your the first.. to call me that..” Gaara said quietly, looking away from him and lightly gripping the blanket over his legs. Naruto's eyes saddened for a moment as he watched the redhead, making up his mind he reached out and set his hand over the other jinchuuriki's. He would become a closer friend with the sand ninja. Gaara snapped his gaze to the tan hand over his pale one and looked at Naruto, a bit of confusion in those teal looking eyes. Though if he got closer he would see they were actually green, it was like the happier Gaara got, the more his eyes become greener.

“Well I'm glad! Your just like me, a jinchuuriki.. we-”

“Understand each others.. pain..” Gaara finished for him, closing his eyes tightly. “It.. means a lot to know someone who really understands..” He said very quietly. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded, it meant a lot to him as well.

“Hey Gaara..” Naruto started, the smile dropping from his face. He waited for those eyes to open before speaking again. “I'm sorry.. I should have like wrote you a letter. Tried to get to know you better. I have been so distracted I didn't-”

“It's alright..” Gaara said, interrupting the blond again, which was rare for the redhead. He didn't want the blond to fret though, he understood that Naruto had been very busy. He was thankful they were staying in the same room together. “We can start writing to each other now.. while you are traveling with your teacher. You can send me letters..” He suggested, his eyes hopeful. He really wanted his bond with Naruto to grow.

“Oh yeah, I can do that! I'll make sure to find the coolest post cards in each place I go to!” Naruto promised, grinning widely again. The sand ninja nodded, he would like that.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the blond watching the other ninja. “Hey! Want a orange?” He asked, watching the green eyes focus on him again before the redhead nodded. Naruto went back to his side of the room and grabbed two oranges from a basket sitting on the window sill. It was a get well present from Kakashi. He came back over and sat on the bed next to Gaara’s shins. Passing him a orange, Gaara stared at his almost confused. “Know how to eat those?”

“I like orange juice but.. haven't had a orange before no..” Gaara said and Naruto got up again, found his kunai pouch and took one out. He set a napkin on the tray table next to Gaara’s bed and cut their oranges. The sand ninja watching silently. Naruto passed him a few slices, and showed Gaara how to eat them.

“Thank you.” Gaara’s voice was quiet again, but he wasn't sitting tense from pain anymore. The young ninja distracted by the orange slices. Naruto glanced at Gaara, seeing the redhead was staring at him. Which used to unnerve him but now he simply smiled at him. Getting an idea he stuffed one of the orange slices in his mouth, making sure it was pressed over his teeth. He then grinned at Gaara, watching the other for his reaction. Gaara stared at him and then the spots where his eyebrows were raised, he looked a bit confused and tilted his head at him. Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing at the others expression, taking the peel out of his mouth. Gaara felt the corner of his lips curl up in a small smile, feeling his heart beat faster. “Your… ridiculous.” He stated and that only made the blond laugh harder.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

 

The door opening made the leader jump and snap out of his memory's, he had just finished washing his hair. He went to the glass door, glad that they were foggy so who ever walked in wouldn't see him naked. He opened just slightly to poke his head out, confused when he didn't see anyone.

“If I have to be stuck with that fox another minute I will lose my mind red!” Gaara looked down to find his demon sitting on the floor in front of the shower. Tail flicking back and forth on the tile in annoyance. Gaara relaxed, glancing at the bathroom door that was open a just slightly.

“Shukaku.. please try and get along.” Gaara said, closing the glass door and finishing up before turning the shower off. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, starting to dry off. Shukaku moved away so not to get wet, jumping onto the counter top. Golden eyes looking around it for a moment like a wondering cat before sitting down. Gaara stared at him as he dried off, his demon was pretty feline like on and off, a big grumpy cat.

“You take fast showers.” Naruto said, still laying on the bed. From where he was laying he couldn't see into the bathroom but could hear the leader moving around. Gaara had nearly dropped his towel in surprise but then quickly got dressed. Dressing into a long sleeve black shirt with a low collar and gray pants. The leader stepped out of the bathroom and the two looked at each other.

“A habit, I like to save water and only stay in there long enough to get clean.” The Kazekage explained and after a moments pause he sat on the bed. It was comfortable but not as nice as Naruto's bed, his felt wonderful and soft. To him used beds felt better, not stiff and hard. The bed was a good size but Naruto was laying more in the middle of it on the right side, meaning if the Kazekage laid down to they would be a bit close. “What do you want to do now?” He asked, looking to the leaf ninja stretched out across the bed.

“Hmm, for now want to just watch movies here? Have you eaten? We could order room service?” Naruto suggested, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a menu for the room service. “I can pay you back whatever I get.” 

“No that's fine, I can pay.” Gaara said, being the Kazekage he never had to worry about money troubles. For himself at least, there were money troubles back in his village. The war really wasn't easy on Suna. Gaara knew he could handle it though, he would get the village back up to full strength. He moved to sit crisscross on the bed, moving his pillow to be against the headboard then leaned on it. Naruto was watching him get comfortable. He could see Kurama curled up beside Naruto on the bed, clearly enjoying this Justu and taking a nap out in the open. Looking around he spotted Shukaku laying on his bag in the corner, as far as he could be away from the nine tails. If he wanted to be dramatic then so be it. Shukaku could nap there, the leader wouldn't make him be near the other demon if he didn't want it.

“You sure, dude I really don't mind.” Naruto said, making the redhead look back at him.

“Just let me.” Gaara insisted, leaning to look at the menu. To him it was a small way of repaying his kindness, though he felt he could never do anything big enough to fully repay the blond for all he had done for him. Saving him, making his life better. He swallowed, not wanting to get lost in thought and his eyes quickly scanning over the page. Tomato soup sounded nice along with a salad.

“Ooh we should get something off the desert side to!” Naruto gushed, flipping the menu over and the redhead was amused at this. “What kind of desserts do you like? I rarely see you eat sweets.” The blond commented, passing the menu over to the redhead. The leader looked thoughtful as looked at the menu.

“I really like anything with strawberries in it, not something I get to enjoy in the desert.” Gaara admitted, finding a strawberry cake on the menu. That sounded perfect.

“Huh, good to know.” Naruto said, smiling at him and sitting up to pick up the phone. He made the orders and then moved to sit against the headboard like the Kazekage. They both went silent as Naruto started to flip through movies again, reading the titles to themselves. Gaara only moving to flip the lamp on the bedside table next to him. “I… really am happy I got to fight along side my dad during the war. That meant so much to me..” Naruto blurted out, after stopping on a title called “super dad” and reading the description. He didn't stay on it though and kept clicking through. Gaara looked over to the blond, taking in his small smile. He looked melancholy, at least that's what that smile made him guess.

“He was very amazing..” Gaara said softly, now not able to look away from the leaf ninja. Naruto smiled wider at his words, nodding.

“He really was, such a cool dad y’know.” Naruto said, letting out a small laugh. Then sighing softly before finally looking back at him, blue eyes watching the green ones beside him. “Wait…” He suddenly frowned. “..I'm sorry Gaara, your dad being such a asshole and all. And here I am babbling on about mine.” 

When Naruto started to visit him each month and they got closer, he had finally one day got Gaara to tell him about what made him go crazy all those years ago. He had been angered and disgusted at what the sand ninja’s father had done to him. How someone could be so cruel to their child? Listening to Gaara tell his story, eyes pained and voice tight. That had been the first time he hugged Gaara, embracing him tightly and telling him he cared about him. That he would always be there for him. Gaara had been shocked, hiding his face in the orange jacket as a few tears had escaped his eyes. That day meant so much to Gaara, and to Naruto. It had been a big step in their friendship and they become best friends after it. 

“It's ok...he was on yes.. but I'm glad I know the truth now.” Gaara lifted his hand, touching his kanji. “That my mother loved me..” The sand ninja whispered, giving a small smile. Naruto was staring at where the pale hand was.

“Hm…” Naruto reached out, watching Gaara turn his head toward him when he noticed his hand moving. There was a second he hesitated before brushing his fingers over the red kanji. It felt like a scar, which he knew it was. That it was carved into his head, it had to have been so painful. “That night.. when you did this.. what happened after..?” He asked quietly, his expression was sad. Six year old Gaara doing this to himself, Naruto found that so heart crushingly sad. His chest feeling tight just thinking about it.

Gaara was very still, eyes slightly widened at the gentle touching. Heart hammering in his chest, he swore Naruto would be able to hear it as the blond leaned over closer to him to examine the kanji scar closer. His scent filling his senses, he wouldn't have to move very far for them to kiss. Heat started in his cheeks but Naruto was distracted with what he was doing. “I…” He swallowed, mouth dry. “I let Shukaku take me over.. it was the first time I lost control..” Gaara murmured, voice now tight. Naruto was tracing the red lines slowly, eyebrows lowered and his lips in a thin line. Why did the blond have to touch without thinking? It was almost torture for the redhead, to be so close, to stare into those amazing emotion full blue eyes.

“That young.. I'm guessing it was your dad who made you change back?” The leaf ninja asked, finally lowering his gaze from the kanji to the green eyes watching him. They both seemed to just freeze, watching the other. Gaara swallowed hard and started to lift his hand, going to set it on the blonds chest. His fingers so close to brushing the fabric of it. ‘Tell him!’ The leader thought, this had to be the right moment. He opened his mouth, but his voice left him. _‘Come on! Just… say it.’_ Taking a deep breath he tried again. His hands slightly shaking, he wanted the words to leave him so badly. Deep breath. “Naru-”

_**KNOCK KNOCK.** _

Both ninja jerked and Naruto laughed, pulling his hand away and rolling off the bed. “Yes! Foods here!” He cheered, walking out of the bedroom. Gaara sat up straighter and rubbed his hands over his face roughly. Beating himself up mentally. Put him in front of a crowd and ask him to make up a speech on the spot, he’ll do it. Ask him to face a enemy he new was stronger, he will still try. Tell Naruto Uzumaki he was in love with him… to nervous to. Maybe terrified was a better word. Why did he have to get like this? He was the Kazekage and a very powerful ninja but when it came to something so personal as admitting his feelings… he couldn't do it.

Lowering his hands he could hear Naruto talking to the woman who had brought up their food. Feeling eyes on him he spotted Shukaku shaking his head at him. Gaara made a gesture to tell him to keep his big mouth shut, a hand shushing movement before dropping his hand back onto his knee. Looking to where the fox was on the bed he noticed that Kurama was staring at him, the demon looking deep in thought as he watched the leader. His head on his paws and tails wrapped around himself. Gaara stared back at him, wondering if Kurama had noticed his feelings for his host. He never thought of that, Kurama could see what the blond could. He hadn't spoken much with the fox demon, so he didn't have much of a idea of his personality. Not yet at least. He couldn't go by what Shukaku said, his demon always ranted on how much he hated the others. At least he ranted a little less now a days. Still talked about how much he couldn't stand Kurama. It was pretty obvious with his demon being as far as he could get from Kurama in the room.

“Wow! This all looks great.” Naruto said happily, pushing the cart into the room, stopping it in front of the bed. Gaara held his hand out, a small amount sand moved out of his gourd and lifted up to the cart. It gently moved under the plates of food that were for the Kazekage and lifted them, floating them over to the leader. Gaara summoned more sand from his gourd and made it cover his lap to form a flat surface. The food settling down on it neatly. “Wow Gaara, your so cool with your sand.” Naruto complemented, smiling at him and grabbing his own food which was three turkey sandwiches and a green soda called ‘Firecatz’.

“Disgusting.” Kurama muttered, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the soda. Naruto rolled his eyes and settled back in his spot, opening the can, it letting out a hissing sound.

“Ok so movie..” Naruto snatched up the forgotten remote and started to flipping through movies faster than they had been looking before. He started to comment about one he thought was really dumb but paused when he looked at Gaara, the redhead was just staring into his soup. There was a few moments of silence before the blond cleared his throat. “His name is Gaara and he has red hair, throws his sand around without a care.” Naruto suddenly rhymed, making the leader pause then look at him.

“What?” Gaara asked, brow furrowed in a confused frown. Naruto was grinning at him, amused by the others bewilderment. 

“He has a demon named Shukaku to, kinda grumpy but still super cute!” Naruto tried to rhyme again. Kurama snorted beside him, smirking at the offended noise the sand demon made as he jumped off Gaara’s bag.

“I am no such thing! I'm insulted!” Shukaku complained, jumping on the bed next to Gaara and glaring at Naruto over the tray made of sand. “Little brat..” 

“Gaara is…” Naruto started, watching his friend wait to see what he would say next, ignoring the annoyed sand demon. “Is super light! But is super strong in a fight! That's the end of my rap and goodnight!” He bowed his head and there was a moment of silence before he heard Gaara let out a small amused huff. Looking up he saw the leader was smiling at him.

“You're… ridiculous. Where did you pick that up from?” Gaara asked, reaching out without looking to lightly push Shukaku against his hip. Ignoring his demons grumble before the sand creature settled against him comfortably.

“Killer Bee, he’s always rhyming and stuff. It's just fun y’know?” Naruto shrugged, sheepishly scratching at his cheek. “It got you to smile which was my goal.” He added. Gaara felt his face warm and he picked up his spoon, starting to eat instead of replying. He thought it sweet Naruto liked to try and make him smile. “Superhero movie?” Naruto asked hopefully and when Gaara nodded he grinned.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update at least every weekend, since this story doesn't have much of a fallowing yet so there's no rush. 
> 
> Been pretty busy since our new roommate moved in. So glad he is here ^^ He and Crayon have been helping me on my fics.


	5. The Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this new chapter! If you have any ideas for things you like to see in the next chapters please let me know! Idea's always help!

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

They ended up finding three sequels to the very over dramatic movies and watched all of them, their plates all stacked neatly on the tray outside the room. Gaara not meaning to but ended up falling asleep toward the end of the last of the movies. The comfort of having Naruto around and the warmth of the room lulling him to sleep.

It was in the morning that he was awoken to noises outside the bedroom door. Keeping his eyes closed for the moment he just listened and could make out Temari’s voice as she talked to what sounded like Shikamaru. Good, he was glad at least one sibling was here. Feeling the brush of fur on his cheek he opened his eyes slowly, the room very low in light from the closed blinds.

He could make out Shukaku curled up beside him, the demon’s face was fully in his pillow, only his ears showing. Gaara felt a small smile pull at his lips, finding how his demon slept to be very amusing. He stopped always wondering how his demon could breathe like that. Used to it by now.

He suddenly felt something brush the top of his head, he froze and lifted his head to see a orange tail on his pillow. 

‘Wait…’ He slowly rolled over and his eyes widened to see Naruto asleep beside him. Kurama was sleeping over the top of the blonds pillow with his tails stretched out and above Gaara’s head as well. 

Naruto was asleep...in the same bed with him! He swallowed hard, staring at the sleeping blond. Naruto was laying on his back, one arm out of the blankets with his hand resting on his stomach. He couldn't see where his other hand was. Guessing it was at his side under the blankets. 

Gaara moved his gaze over the handsome face, heart beating quickly at how close they were. _‘Why did he stay? And why in the same bed?’_ He thought, feeling that familiar urge to touch the sleeping blond. He bit down on his lower lip, slowly lifting his hand out of the blankets, brushing the back of his knuckles against the blond’s cheek. 

_‘You're so confusing Naruto...’_ The leader thought, eyes closing halfway as he stared at him. Naruto suddenly shifted and his hand moved out from his side, it coming to rest on Gaara’s thigh. The leader jerked in surprise and lowered his hand from Naruto’s cheek. Grabbing the blanket and lifting it, face warming at where the blond’s hand was. He tried to scoot away but was shocked when Naruto hooked his fingers in the the gray sweat pants, fisting the fabric in a tight grip.

Well this was a odd situation, what should he do now? Heart hammering faster in his chest he reached under the blankets and carefully grabbed the blond’s wrist, pulling slightly. The grip on his clothing didn't give and for a moment he had a image of slipping off his pants and just leaving the blond with them. 

Gaara shook his head at such a silly idea and pulled with a bit more force. Naruto suddenly scooted closer to the leaders shock and the blond pressed his face against his chest. Letting out a long breath, the heat of it Gaara could feel through his thin shirt. He swallowed hard, face heating up fast and looked down at the mess of golden locks pressed against him, he couldn't really see his face. Just hair. What could he do now? Naruto snuggled so close.. the warmth coming off him was so pleasant.

Gaara couldn't help but wish he was the one with his face pressed into Naruto's chest, being held close. Gaara tensed a little when Naruto moved his hand, the blond had let go of his pants and instead his hand was resting on the side of his thigh, high near his hip. 

It was a little too close to his backside then he was comfortable with. He grabbed the blond’s hand and tried again to remove it from himself. Naruto groaned, which made Gaara freeze. The blonds hand moved up out of his hold and moved between them, sliding up the leader’s shirt slightly and coming to rest on his stomach. 

Gaara couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine at the touch, biting into his lower lip. Naruto pressed in closer, seeming to find comfort from being close to the leader in his sleep. Gaara couldn't take it, and suddenly the blankets felt to heavy, and it was just all too much. The touching on his bare skin, he felt crowded. Trapped! 

He quickly scooted back, away from the others warm body. Though he had moved too far and suddenly Gaara found open air under him and gasped as he fell out of the bed, taking the blankets with him. He grunted in pain as he landed on the hard floor, the blankets landing on him and burying him beneath them. The back of his head throbbed in pain and he grit his teeth, mentally yelling at himself for not just moving when he first woke up. Now he was buried under blankets on the floor like a fool.

“Wha...what was that? Where are the blankets?” Gaara could hear Naruto ask, sounding sleepy and confused. He heard Kurama grumble at being moved as the blond sat up, the bed creaking slightly as Naruto crawled over to the edge of the bed.

“You were feeling up my host I hope you know.” Shukaku remarked, not having moved at all from his spot, eyes still closed and tail twitching in annoyance.

“W-What? I was not!” Naruto sounded embarrassed and very confused, from what the redhead could tell.

“You were, you should properly get him off the floor.” Kurama commented, sounding grumpy at being woken up. A few moments past of silence, Gaara remaining where he was. He didn’t want to see Naruto possibly look.. Disgusted? He wasn’t sure what but if it was negative he would just feel worse. So yes, in a way he was hiding under the blankets, not ready to face him. There was movement and he heard the bed squeak slightly and the soft thuds of feet as Naruto got out of the bed. The leaf ninja walking around the bed and kneeling beside him, patting at the blankets for a moment before pulling them down to relieve the nervous leader.

“I’m really sorry...” Naruto said awkwardly, clearing his throat and staring down at the redhead. “I uh.. get um…snuggly when I’m asleep. I didn’t even think I was just so tired and the bed was super comfy. Least I wasn’t hugging you like I do with this plushie I made.” He laughed softly, trying not to let make this anymore awkward than it was. Naruto smiled at him and tugged more of the soft blankets off him. “Are you ok? That kinda sounded like you fell hard.”

“It...hurt, but I’m alright.” Gaara replied quietly, feeling a wave of relief at seeing that dazzling smile. He was so lucky to have a friend like Naruto, he always kept surprising him. Though at the same time that didn’t really help, making him fall even more for him. Naruto stared at him a moment then lifted his hand, chuckling as he touched Gaara’s very messy hair.

“You get the most amazing bed head, it’s so funny y’know.” Naruto commented, messing it up a bit more. Gaara felt his face warm a little at the touch, it felt nice. “Dude, super soft too.” He added, fluffing the leader's hair up more to stand straight up.

“Must you tease me?” Gaara asked, feeling the nervous feelings disappearing, he felt more at ease now that Naruto was being his normal joking self. 

The door suddenly opened and Temari stood there with a cup of tea in her free hand. Both men looked at her in surprise and she looked the same, her green eyes taking notice of Naruto’s hand on her little brother's head. The demons stretched out on the pillows on the bed.

“Uh...morning?” Temari sounded more confused, raising an eyebrow at them. “Am I getting this right and thinking you slept in here Naruto?” She asked, looking at the bed for a moment then back at the two younger ninja.

“Naruto is in there?” Shikamaru asked, coming up to stand behind the blonde and look over her shoulder.

“Hi, man.” Naruto greeted, giving the two a awkward smile, removing his hand from Gaara’s soft hair and standing up. He quickly stepped behind Gaara as the leader sat up and reached under the redhead’s arms, hooking his hands under them and lifting him up onto his feet with ease. Gaara made a soft sound at being manhandled so suddenly and furrowed his brow at the blond, who chuckled at his expression. “What?”

“Nothing.” Gaara said, clearing his throat before looking at his sister and her boyfriend. 

“You...shared a bed with someone?” Temari asked, watching her younger sibling shift his weight from foot to foot.

“Well..” Gaara started, glancing at the blond beside him. “He.. is my best friend..” The leader replied simply, giving the smallest of shrugs. Which was kind of out of character for him, he wasn’t much of a shrugger. Maybe spending so much time around Naruto and Lee was making him pick up new habits. 

Speaking of which, he could feel Naruto looking at him. Looking up he saw the blond ninja giving him a fond smile, so kind and friendly. _‘It’s too early for my heart to be racing..’_ He thought, running a hand through his red locks to try and tame it somewhat, fighting down a blush.

“Uh ok...Right. Well we brought breakfast, so come out when you're ready. There is plenty, since Kankuro isn’t here you can have his share Naruto.” Temari said and after one more look at the pair she turned and left the room, Shikamaru following after her after giving Naruto a confused look. The door was shut and they were alone again.

“Sweet, thank you!” Naruto called after her, smiling and starting to walk around the room. “Where did I put my coat?” He mumbled to himself, adjusting his t-shirt on his strong frame.

“Your coat...” Gaara echoed, picking up the blankets and tossed them back onto the bed, then started to look around the room as well. He spotted it on the chair and walked over, picking it up. He stared down at it for a moment, Naruto’s scent was now in this room. The leader wondered how long it would linger, he hoped for awhile.

“Hmm, hotel beds are so nice and big.” Naruto said, blinking when he spotted the redhead holding his coat. “Oh thank you.” He plucked the coat from the pale fingers and then tied it around his waist.

“He likes your bed better.” Shukaku blurted, smirking at seeing his host tense. The redhead turning around and giving him a small warning glare.

“Huh, you do?” Naruto asked, sounding puzzled as he turned to the leader, raising an eyebrow at him. Gaara wished he could hide behind his sand, because this could become very awkward very fast. He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully so not to make himself sound weird.

“I rarely sleep, so my bed isn’t very comfortable. Not used much at all, I don’t even really sit on it much.” Gaara started, looking down at his hands and folding his arms when he felt the urge to fidget. Damn demon putting him on the spot like this. “Your bed is well used, so it’s very comfortable. I got good sleep on it.” He explained, of course leaving out how wonderful it smelled of him and how he wished he could sleep in it again.

“Huh.. ok.” Naruto said, nodding in understanding. “How much sleep do you get nowadays?” He asked, sitting on the bed and pulling on his shoes. Gaara took that as a sign he should get ready as well and went to his bag, opening it and taking out a long sleeve gray shirt, it had thumbs holes on the inside of the sleeves for being tugged over the wearers hands. 

“I sleep twice a week.” Gaara replied, taking out another long sleeve button up red shirt, along with the matching red pants. He had a few copies of the same outfits, it was a habit. Since being a ninja favorite outfits could be ruined very easily.

“I don’t know how you can handle that...”

“It's normal for me, I went most my life without sleep. I have...grown used to it.” Gaara said, making his way to the bathroom door. He paused when Naruto followed him and he turned around to face him. “Yes?”

“After breakfast we should go hang out in the village, there are more spots you need to see covered in snow. It'll be fun.” Naruto offered, grinning at him. Gaara watched him for a moment then gave a small nod, that sounded really nice actually.

“I would like that.”

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

After breakfast they were out in the village, Gaara making sure to wear a few more layers this time. Scarf, hat, gloves and his thick winter coat. Wearing boots instead of his ninja sandals. Getting snow in his sandals was very annoying so closed shoes were best as they walked around the village. He really was loving the snow, he wished they got it in Suna. His village would look so beautiful with snow all over.

“So then pervy sage said I should try and see it from another's point of view and I was able to figure it out!” Naruto was saying, telling the redhead a story about those years he had been away training all that time ago.

“That's good.” Gaara commented, looking over at the blond as they walked past the small shops. Naruto looked back at him and smiled, a very fond smile that made the leader's heart beat a little faster. “Naruto?”

“Hehe it's nothing. It's just nice. Really nice actually how I can ramble on about anything and you always listen. I have been going on and on for a hour, you listened the whole time. It just...” Naruto trailed off for a second, lifting his hand to brush snowflakes out of his blond hair. “It means a lot to me y’know...”

“If you're thanking me you don't need to. You're my best friend, and I enjoy your stories.” Gaara said softly, thankful for his armor. He had a feeling he was slightly blushing again, at least his armor kept that hidden. 

Leave it to Naruto to get him feeling all warm and fuzzy over the fact he liked listening to him. People didn't realize how much he liked hearing stories, at least his siblings got it. They would come back from a mission, go to his office while he worked and flop down the couch he had in there. They would then tell him about everything that happened. Gaara would listen as he worked, enjoying the company and the stories. 

“You like my stories? Hehe thanks Gaara.” Naruto said, grinning at him and reaching up. The leader growing confused till the blond pushed his hat lower on his head, laughing at the small annoyed frown the leader gave. Though Gaara wasn’t annoyed at all, he liked Naruto’s touch.

“Oh, you're hanging out with the Kazekage again?” Both stopped and turned to Sai standing a little ways behind them, a bag in his hands. He had just come out of a art supplies store.

“Oh hey Sai, what are you up to?” Naruto asked, setting his hands on his hips. The leader at his side watching the two interact, he could tell the blond seemed annoyed, a frown on his lips. Gaara wondered if something had happened. Though knowing the blond he would find out soon enough.

“Buying more ink and paint.” Sai walked closer, blinking at the blonds frown. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes! You embarrassed me dude, I’m starting to think you do it on purpose!” The blond pointed at him, a bit dramatically. He glanced at Gaara, who looked a bit confused. “When I got back from my mission, bringing that woman here. Sai had to talk about dick stuff in front of her then brought up my sexy jutsu. She probably thinks I’m a perv!”

“You do try and peek at woman Naruto.” Sai pointed out, watching his teammate get really tense.

“You don’t really do such a thing do you Naruto?” Gaara asked, frowning at the blond and folding his arms. Why did the man he was in love with have to be so strange? “What is a sexy jutsu?” He then asked, blinking in confusion. That sounded very odd, how was a jutsu sexy?

“Uh...well, I don’t peek at woman anymore I swear!” Naruto said quickly, waving his hands seeing the unhappy look on Gaara’s face. There was a few seconds where the leader narrowed his eyes at him then nodded.

“Right...” Gaara tapped his fingers on his arm, brow crinkled slightly. The leaf ninja gave him an awkward smile, opening his mouth to say something more before Sai interrupted as he stepped closer to the blond.

“You really do set yourself up for things Naruto.” Sai said, looping an arm around his neck and patting his chest.

“What?! What the hell does that mean?” Naruto snapped, right away arguing with his teammate. Gaara watched the two, the former anbu looking calm as he bantered slightly with the fox host beside him.

The Kazekage watched the two go back and forth, he didn’t know much about Sai. Besides a few things Naruto had told him, he had told him they were good friends. Though sometimes Sai would say things that would spark arguments, but Naruto never stayed angry for long at him. The redhead shook his head slightly, amused by their bickering. He was used to this from his siblings.

“Naruto, come on I’d like to-”

“Will you stop hanging on me that way! I don’t swing that way!” Naruto finally snapped, struggling out of his friends grasp. Gaara felt a sudden tightness in his chest, wincing. That light happy mood he had was quickly crushed, he forced his expression into a emotionless mask. There again was a big reminder why it was so hard to tell Naruto how he felt. It hurt. It just made him more nervous about this all. Would Naruto react badly? He had that feeling like he wanted to talk to someone again about this, maybe his siblings? No, they were busy with their special people. He really didn't want to get in the way of that. 

He was single and they were working on their relationships. He was guessing though when it came to his brother but Temari and Shikamaru were dating. Working on getting used to each other in a romantic way. Maybe he could talk with Lee then? The man was kind and didn’t judge him on anything. He did say he could talk to him about this kind of stuff. Should he keep involving Lee? Didn't seem to be getting very far on his own. The leader sighed, getting lost in his thoughts as the two leaf ninja bantered.

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny.” Naruto complained, even though his teammate hadn’t laughed but was smiling in amusement at him. It was just normal for them.

“You are too easy to bother Naruto.” Sai said, but he meant it in a playful way. He had opened up a lot after the war, and was able to be more comfortable enough to tease and joke. Some things still confused him but he was doing a lot better.

“Oh ha ha very funny.” Naruto huffed, but his anger was dulling to just being annoyed. Sai was a good friend and he couldn't stay angry at him to long. “Come on Gaara, Sai can stay here and think of better jokes! We can go to the hot springs!” The blond declared.

Gaara blinked out of his thoughts, focusing back on the blond when he said his name. He was a little puzzled by this. Hot springs…that was...Oh. The leader frowned and shook his head slightly. Watching the blond look back at him, confused.

“What? Why not? Come on Gaara.” Naruto moved behind the redhead, watching those green eyes turn to watch him. He set his hands on the leaders back and pushed, forcing Gaara forward. The smaller man hesitate but forced to move unless he wanted to be toppled over. They made it a block before Gaara moved to the side and around the hands pushing him. This felt a little absurd.

“Naruto, I don't want to go to a public bath.” Gaara stated, arms crossing and a slight frown tugging down his pale mouth.

“Come on Gaara this is something we have never done together. It will be fun.” Naruto pleaded, trying to think of how to get the leader to agree.

“I don't want to be in water with strangers.”

“Then we will rent a private room! I do it all the time with the guys.” Naruto suggested, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I don't want to be...without clothing.”

“Uh...I'll buy you a t-shirt and swimming trunks.”

“The water..”

“Is really relaxing!”

“Naruto.. My sand doesn't work in water.”

“Eh? It's super shallow so it's not like you’re gonna fall in and your sand can't get you.” Naruto was determined to get the Kazekage to come with him. “And dude I'll be there, I can look out for you!” He grinned at him, holding his hands out and interlocking them. “Please, I swear I will get on my knees, and beg. I'll embarrass you into agreeing.” Naruto threatened.

They stared at each other for a long moment before a small smile quirked the leader's mouth on one side. Having the blond threaten to embarrass him like that was amusing.

“Fine...but only-.”

“Yes!” Naruto cheered, grinning happily at him. Gaara raised a hairless brow but didn't get mad at being interrupted. 

“But only..” The redhead repeated. “..if all you said stays true. Just us, I get a swimsuit, and the water isn't deep.” Gaara stated, watching his friend nod quickly. Least he didn't give away his other reason for wanting shallow water..

“Come on let's go! Swim trucks are this way!” Naruto grabbed the leaders wrist, forcing him to unfold his arms as he pulled his friend along. Now excited to show the sand ninja the springs. “It’ll be fun!” He started to ramble on about stories of times he spent there with the guys. 

Gaara was having a hard time focusing though. Naruto’s hand felt warm even through his clothing. He wished he had grabbed his hand.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o At the hot springs. 0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

The place was nice Gaara had to admit, very clean he had noticed. The people at the front desk had been very happy that the Kazekage was visiting their place, bowing and thanking him. They got a private spring outside with high stone walls around it. 

Bamboo plants grew in front of the wall to hide it, making it feel more like you were in a forest when you sat in the water. This area was pretty fancy, a overhang was over half of it in case it rained or to keep out of the falling snow.

Gaara showered in the changing room, letting Naruto get in the spring first so he could have privacy. He tugged on the black sleeveless shirt and the red swim trunks Naruto had gotten him. Shaking his head at the chibi white cat on the side of it.

They were the only ones that would fit him, he was a small guy. He pulled on a robe and grabbed two towels, he noticed the blond had rushed out forgetting his. He was used to grabbing what his best friend forgot for him.

He opened the sliding door and stepped outside, closing it behind him. The pool was shaped like a figure eight, two connecting pools, the one at the two smaller with a statue of a tiger at the end of it. Water slowly poured from its roaring mouth. He liked tigers so he appreciated seeing such a statute, it was beautiful. 

This pool was made to look more old, so it was made of rock instead of the tile like the rest of them. He set their towels on a cushioned bench that was next to the door, slipping off his robe next and dropping that beside the towels.

“This water feeeeels so good..” Naruto groaned, sitting just out of the cover of the overhang, which Gaara noticed had hanging lights along it. There were lights around the pool as well, he bet this place looked beautiful at night.

“This spring looks really nice.” Gaara remarked, approaching the stairs that led down safely into the water. He slipped off his sandals, neatly setting them out of the way before grabbing the metal railing. It was cold from the snow and he did his best to ignore that as he moved down into the water. It reached just under his ribs at the bottom stair and he winced at how hot it was.

“Too hot?” Naruto asked, scooting over a little bit. Watching the redhead make his way over to him. The water was to his pectoral, the seat he was in was low. The one next to him was a little higher, which Gaara choice.

“I'll get used to it.” Gaara replied, settling in his seat, the water a little below his shoulders. He glanced at the blond next to him then quickly looked down at the murky water. The blond was naked, and near him. 

_‘This is a little nerve racking. Just relax. Just relax.’_ The redhead thought, cheeks heating up. At least if he got really blushy he could blame the heat of the water if the blond asked. How was this going to be relaxing? Being near the man he was in love with like this? The leader wouldn't try and see.. lower things. He wasn't that kind of guy but it was still really awkward for him to be around someone, let alone Naruto while they were naked.

This seemed like he would be doing more stressing than relaxing. He scooted away from the blond, pulling his pale legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his shins.

“Pretty nice right? The snow and everything?” Naruto asked, watching the snow fall into the water and melt. He moved his hands up, cupping them and dumping water onto his shoulders.

“Yeah...nice.” Gaara replied, body stiff. He ducked down lower for a moment to soak his shoulders and neck. Taking in a long breath and letting it out through his nose. He felt the others gaze on him and looked over, seeing the blond was watching him intently. “Yes?”

“You ok? I didn't say something to upset you right?” Naruto asked, eyebrows drawn together and a small frown on his lips. He looked concerned, which made the leader shift slightly in his seat.

“Don't worry about it..” Gaara replied after a moment's pause. He didn't want to exactly explain that his chest felt tight since what Naruto said to Sai. His mind flashed to it, the blonds angry expression and words.

“Er...so I have been trying to get better with teleportation jutsus. I want to be able to travel between villages.” Naruto said, changing the subject and hoping to cheer up the leader. He didn’t have any idea on what was bothering him, but he didn’t like to see Gaara look down.

“Oh? How has that been coming?” Gaara asked, looking back over at the blond beside him. He always interested to hear about the blonds jutsu’s, Naruto always picked them up so fast. The leaf ninja was amazing, learning jutsus that took people years to master in only a few months.

“A little rocky, but I'll get it. I have to make sure the seal is in the right place, and that I don't put it anywhere stupid when I move the two apart. I can so far go between nearly a mile length. I set the two seals in the forest. But ugh, if anything messes with one I can't go to it. No one can give me any hints on how dad did it.” Naruto rambled on, putting his hands together at the surface of the water and then squeezing to shoot water from between them. Gaara watched the action a few times before looking back at the blond’s face.

“You're a very talented ninja, you will do it.” Gaara stated, eyes softening as he stared at the leaf ninja’s face. 

“Uh..” Naruto blinked in surprise at him then chuckled softly, shrugging a bit and smiling sheepishly. “Gee redhead, you're gonna embarrass me talking like that y’know..” He said, though he sounded happy, and looked flattered. When the Kazekage completed him, it made Naruto get all smiley.

“I'm only stating the truth...” Gaara said in a softer tone, giving a small smile in return to the blond. Naruto moved his hand and lightly splashed the leader's shoulder, making the redhead raise a hairless brow at him. That only made the taller of the two chuckle again. Gaara paused for a moment before moving his hand and giving a small splash in return, earning a happy grin from his best friend. They continued to talk about Naruto's training, the leader giving a few tips on things. Slowly Gaara stopped sitting so stiffly, now sitting up straight and body language more open.

Gaara was quiet again once that subject ended and Naruto started telling him more stories. This time of weird missions he had in the past. As Gaara listened to him he stared at Naruto’s face, trying not to stare at his bare chest and those attractive muscles. 

He thought again on why he was here in the leaf, his throat felt tight suddenly. He had to try.. he had to. They were alone, Naruto.. well naked, so more personal then the leader had ever been with him. 

“So she didn't even like the rice balls we packed, so rude? Who doesn't like rice balls? I could never understand that-”

“Naruto...” Gaara interrupted, turning slightly in his seat to face the ninja, heart already beating quickly. “I need to tell you something...” He started, looking away but forcing himself to look back a moment later.

“Sure.” Naruto was bewildered by the sudden change in the leader from calm to serious. What was wrong? He had no clue.

“I... it's very important.” Gaara stated, watching his friend nod. Blue eyes watching him closely, that wasn't really helping. Being stared at as he struggled to form such important words. “It's...well. I have…” He was starting to struggle. Eyebrow muscles knitting together, and his back tense. “Naruto…I….”

“Gaara it's ok just say what you need to say..” Naruto said gently, reaching out and setting his hand on the sand ninja’s shoulder. Squeezing the other's shoulder, fingers brushing over the wet fabric of his shirt.

“I….you see...” Gaara felt anxiety build up in him, having Naruto watch him fumble over his words made him struggle even more. _‘Say it!’_ He thought, swallowing and licking his lips nervously. Not a habit he normally had but damn it this was nerve wracking to try again. He had thought maybe trying to confess at random would make this easier. Nope this was worse, not giving himself enough time to prepare. This was a bad idea, and he didn't know what to do. “I….” _‘Say it!’_ He yelled at himself in his head, hands tightening into fists at his sides. “I…. lo….” He stuttered that time and he stopped to take in a shaky breath. Noticing now his shoulders started to tremble, and with the blond touching him he felt it.

“Gaara..? What's wrong?” Naruto asked, becoming more worried for the shorter ninja.

“I'm trying to say..” Gaara took in a deep breath and opened his mouth again. Nothing, he couldn't get it out. He nearly wanted to cry, he had to look like such a fool at that moment. _‘Can't say it.. can't say it… s-spell it!’_ He moved to face the fence behind them, turning around in his seat and sitting on his knees. “Look forward for a moment..” Gaara said, watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto looked confused then nodded, looking down into the water. 

Gaara held his hand out, slowly sand pushed the door open just a crack and slipped through, going to his hand. He focused and his sand laid out on the snow in letters, spelling out the sentence _**‘I love you’.**_ He held his hand over it a few moments, heart beating so fast it almost hurt.

“Ok.. turn around..” Gaara whispered, he couldn't back out of this now. He had to do it. Naruto looked at him, then slowly started to turn around. Head turning to look.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Gaara quickly slammed his hand down onto the message in the snow, ruining it. Naruto was looking at the door, looking surprised. _‘Had he seen it?_ ’ Gaara wondered and chanced a glance at him.

“Hey what the hell guys?” Naruto asked, looking annoyed. 

Naruto was being his normal self, not the kind of behavior of someone learning their best friend was in love with him. Naruto hadn't seen it. Gaara moved his hand around in the snow to make sure nothing of the message was left before turning to look who had interrupted their moment. 

He could hear Shukaku cursing in annoyance on the inside. _**'Damn it all! I thought you humans knew the importance of knocking? You were so close!'**_ Shukaku growled. His demon wanted this to be over with, that Gaara tell the blond jinchuuriki. Things just kept getting in the way, either it be himself or others. In this case, it wasn’t his fault. Shukaku was promising the one's who walked in on them sand in horrible places which Gaara ignored.

“Hey guys! Sai said you would be here, thought we could all hang out! He said something about us all getting to know Gaara.” Kiba greeted, walking over to the steps in just a towel. Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Sai followed the canine like ninja out.

Gaara couldn’t help but turn away and cringe slightly. _Great.._ This was not something he wanted. He was awkward enough being around Naruto when the blond was naked, a whole group of people now? He forced his expression into a calm mask, something he was very good at. He turned back around, sitting normally in his seat. Though his back was rigid and his hands were in fists at his sides. He exchanged a look with Naruto, his eyes must of giving away his displeasure as the group got into the spring.

Naruto stared at the leader a moment before looking back at his friends, frowning a bit and sighing.

“This was supposed to be private.” The blond jinchuuriki stated.

“Not according to Sai.” Kiba stated, which made Naruto give a glare to his teammate who smiled in return. Naruto than glanced back to Gaara, who looked back at him.

“Gaara, you ok with this?” The leader sighed through his nose then reluctantly nodded. “Alright. uh well, I guess we are sharing the spring for today's visit.” Naruto grumbled and then crossed his arms behind his head. 

The men all picked their seats, though all sat across from them. Expect Sai who sat next to the blond on his other side. Gaara warmed his hand in the water, keeping his expression calm. Gaara knew their names, and small bits of information about them. 

Though that was mostly it, he hasn't interacted with the others very much. Shikamaru and Lee he knew very well, that was it though. Kiba he hadn't gotten to know yet, the others had slight awkwardness as they glanced at him, seeming to be trying to think of something to say. The woman he had a easier time with it seemed. What did that say about himself?

“Uh.. er..” Kiba was looking at him and the leader returned his gaze. Watching the ninja as he wondered what he would want to say to him. “Are you wearing swim trunks in here?” He finally asked, which made the other men focus more on the redhead.

“Yes..” Gaara replied, glancing at Lee and getting a friendly smile. That calmed him a little, making him sit a little less tensely. 

“Why? You're the first person I have ever seen wear a swimsuit in here.” Kiba remarked, head tilting slightly as he watched the young leader.

“Uh, it's just how Gaara is.” Naruto interjected, trying to be helpful. He didn’t want the leader getting even more uncomfortable than he already was, this day was taking a odd turn.

“Right..” Kiba mumbled, glancing between Naruto and Gaara.

“Not all men like being naked around others.” Lee pointed out, also feeling the need to help. Their friends exchanged looks before either nodding or shrugging. Lee looked to the leader to see he had a slightly blank expression. _‘Ah...I might have said something very personal..’_ Lee thought, he gave an awkward smile to the redhead when the leader met his gaze. Gaara stared back, shoulders slumping slightly and he moved his hand out of the water, making a dismissive hand gesture. Wasn’t a point to get huffy over it.

The men started talking amongst each other, nothing that the leader had any interest in. He felt pretty awkward, not really knowing what to say or talk about. Why did he have a easier time talking with the woman? 

He glanced at Naruto who got caught up talking with Shikamaru, the two talking about weird laws in the village. The Nara had looked some up, he had been helping Naruto learn more for when he become the Hokage. The other guys were talking about just.. random things. He couldn’t help but feel like he was outside the group even though he was sitting in the middle of it. He moved off his seat, catching Naruto’s eye.

“I just need a bit of space...” Gaara said quietly then moved down the pool of water, going into the other area of it. He felt around for one of the seats along the wall and when his fingers brushed it he turned around. Sitting down and leaning on the edge, his gaze down at the water. He wasn't really sure what to do at the moment. He hated feeling out of place around people he should view as friends.. but he couldn't help that he did. 

The water moved in front of him, splashing a little against his chest and he lifted his gaze to see Lee had followed him. The older man smiling at him as he took a seat next to Gaara. The leader stared at him, looking surprised which must of shown on his face since Lee looked amused.

“What? I did not want you to be alone. I know you said you wanted space but am I alright here?” Lee asked, sitting slightly turned so he could see him better.

“It's fine, thank you.” Gaara replied, finding he was glad Lee followed him over here. That out of place feeling decreasing. He turned sideways in his seat as well so he was facing Lee.

“Sorry we interrupted you guys, I thought we were ok to come.” Lee apologized, always so polite. The Kazekage shook his head slightly, this man was not someone people could stay mad at.

“I’m fine with you being here Lee.” Gaara stated, which was the truth. He was frustrated that they were all here but getting angry over it wouldn’t do him any good. Lee here though he didn’t mind, still awkward that everyone was naked. Why did Naruto seem to keep getting him into these kind of weird and uncomfortable situations? It seemed to be happening the more Gaara visited the blond. _‘Oh well...it couldn't get much worse..’_ He thought as he continued to talk to Lee. It was a few minutes later that Kiba’s voice made him stop mid sentence.

“So that woman you escorted back to the leaf, I overheard her telling her friend you two got pretty personal on the way home. How far did you go exactly?” Kiba asked, quite loudly. 

Gaara felt the muscles in his shoulders and neck tense up, eyes narrowing slightly. _‘What did he mean by personal?’_ He thought, glancing to Lee and seeing the older ninja grimace.

“What's this? Naruto finally had sex? Even that I don't believe.” Chouji said, shaking his head at the group. 

“Hey! I'm sitting right here Chouji!” Naruto barked, cheeks getting a bit red, glaring at the other man.

“Well did it happen or not?” Kiba asked, being a bit more noisy today. The Kazekage was silent, not turning around to look at the others but remaining silent as he listened. Half of him really didn't want to hear this, didn't want to know.. but he stayed there, just staring at Lee who was also now listening. The taijutsu master frowning slightly, and staring back at Gaara.

“Kiko and I…” Naruto started, shifting a bit in his seat. “We fooled around yeah.” The blond explained a bit hesitantly, trying not to be to loud about it but in the small area it was heard by them all.

“Come on details, she is a gorgeous girl.” Kiba remarked, not that he had any interest in her. He just wanted to hear a good story.

“Jeez you're nosey. We didn’t go all the way, just foreplay and such. I’ll admit it was really good.” Naruto admitted, blushing and scratching his cheek with one finger.

“Would you two hook up again?” Kiba asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Naruto replied, shrugging slightly.

Gaara winced, heart clenching in his chest. Why didn’t Naruto tell him about this? About his bond with Kiko? He of course was jealous and feeling hurt that Naruto had been with someone.. That painful jealousy making him get up and climb out of the hot spring. He caught Lee’s worried expression before he turned and walked through the snow, grabbing his towel and tugging open the sliding door that lead back inside the building.

“Gaara? Where are you going?” Naruto called, voice confused. The leader ignored him and went inside, closing the door behind him. His chest gave a painful throb, right where his heart was. He winced as he lifted his hand to press it into the spot, it always made him feel like it was harder to breath. He went into the shower room and turned one on, getting under the spray and rubbing his hands over his arms. 

Naruto was so warm and people were drawn to him. This shouldn’t be such a shock that he had been intimate with someone. Still hurt though, still upsetting that he had to learn this with everyone around. He heard the door open to the room and moved his hands faster over his arms, he wanted to shower, get dressed and get out of here.

“Lee I’m fine...I just...” Gaara looked over and tensed to see it wasn’t the taijustsu master but instead was the man he was upset over.

“You're not fine if you're leaving, what's going on?” Naruto asked, frowning as he stood a little ways away. Watching the leader stiffly turn off the shower and wrap himself in a towel.

“I don’t want to talk about-”

“Gaara, come on damnit tell me.” Naruto urged, stepping closer to his clearly upset friend. Gaara sighed deeply then turned to look at the leaf ninja, shoulders almost painfully tense.

“Why didn't you tell me about you and Kiko?” Gaara asked, his voice sounding more demanding than he could help. His jealously really getting to him, he rarely ever got jealous for things. Forcing himself just to move past it and find something else to occupy his mind. But this.. Damnit this was the man he was in love with and this was beyond frustrating. Gaara roughly rubbed the towel over his face and when he lowered it he saw the blond was frowning at him, though his eyes gave away his surprise.

“I...what does it matter?” Naruto asked, raising a blond brow at him. Gaara felt himself getting angry, which he normally always had a handle on. Why did Naruto always have to disturb the control he had on himself?

“It does matter.” Gaara’s tone wasn’t happy, and his narrowing green eyes showed that pretty easily.

“Look it’s not important-”

“I’m your best friend correct? Shouldn’t you share such things with me? Isn’t that normal between best friends?” Gaara asked, trying to keep his temper from raising. He didn’t want to be mad at Naruto but he felt almost betrayed. The blond was silent for a moment before looking off to the side, that not making the leader feel any better.

“I can’t..”

“Pardon?” Gaara went still in drying off his neck, staring at the man standing a little ways from him.

“I can’t, I can’t talk about that kinda stuff with you Gaara. It’s not like you're sexually active and it’s just...weird to bring up anything like that around you.” Naruto admitted, looking back at the redhead and pausing at the sudden hurt he saw flash through those green eyes.

“I…” Gaara found it hard to find his voice, his throat suddenly tight. Weird.. it was weird for Naruto.. The leader already felt he was abnormal, had a hard time fitting in with people. He never wanted to feel that way around Naruto but this just slammed it into his face. “You can’t...talk to me normally.. like you can with them..” He lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling another painful throb in his chest that made him flinch.

“Gaara..” Naruto started to say something but trailed off. 

“I try very hard to be more normal...To be able to fit in with you and your friends. I go out of my comfort zone a lot to try and improve myself. I try.. really hard to be a good best friend to you..” Gaara heard his voice shake just a little and he closed his eyes, angered at himself for even sounding like that. Deep breaths. He turned and grabbed his clothing out of the locker nearby, pulling on his pants over the wet shorts. He just wanted to be out of there. Changing would take to long. “I want you to treat me like what best friends really are, being able to tell each other anything. Just because I...don’t go seek anything sexually, doesn’t mean I don’t still have needs like any other.. normal man my age. I can discuss anything with you. I want to. But this all just makes me feel more abnormal, if I can’t even get you to not treat me like I am what hope do I have with others?” He asked bitterly.

Naruto’s eyes widened but he remained silent as he watched Gaara tug his coat on. The Kazekage bundling his shirt under his arm along with his gourd and other itams, he pulled on his boots then without another word Gaara left. His scarf falling from the locker, forgotten. He felt like a idiot, a emotional fool that shouldn’t be around anyone else at the moment. He quickly left the building, shivering from what he told himself was just the cold.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Gaara was shivering quite hard to his annoyance when he reached the inn. He really shouldn’t have left with wet clothing but he had to get out of there. He wished he hadn’t said all that to Naruto. He was just so jealous and felt like his heart was being squeezed painfully in his chest. He went into his room, dropped everything on the floor and quickly stripped. His hands shaking so much it made it difficult. 

He went into the bathroom once he was completely bare and turned on the water for a bath. Wrapping his arms around himself and clenching his jaw when his teeth chattered. He glanced at himself in the mirror, his eyes looked shiny, like he might cry. _‘No, no crying! You don’t do that!’_ He thought and closed his eyes tighter. 

When there was only a few inches of water in the tub he climbed in it, wincing at the burn of the hot water. He forced himself to put up with it and cupped his hands in the water, splashing it onto his shoulders and chest. Trying hard to get warm. Thankfully the tub filled up fast and he turned the water off, sinking down till the water touched his chin. “I’m… such a fool..” He said out loud, listening to his depressed sounding voice echo around the small room. He wasn’t looking forward to the next time he saw Naruto.

 

_**o0o0oo0O0o0o0o0o0o** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again this took so long, things haven't been easy in my life lately. Doing my best to keep myself positive. Ignore any typos if I missed them, let me know what you liked about the chapter. That always helps me with my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Leave a comment and let me know what you liked about the story! Maybe what you would like to see more of!


End file.
